New York State of Mind
by Gekko98
Summary: Zoe is a medical student in New York and had never heard of Bluebell until her new neighbour, Lavon moved in. In this story, Lavon has a family tragedy that requires the help of an old friend from home...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_**I'm very sorry to anybody who read this story 7 months ago when I first posted it but I have kind of re-written it a bit (thanks for the constructive feedback RedTailedHawkens). I got a complete block on the story and also started writing chapters in the wrong order which, I've now learnt, is a BAD idea. But I do have another 6 chapters already written which I should be able to get up over the weekend. This process is very time consuming so it would be good to know if I am wasting my time for any of you who have the time to give some feedback/reviews ...**_

_**p.s. the end of chapter one may seem familiar but the rest of the story is more original I promise ...**_

Zoe heard her phone bleep and looked up from her books. 'Breakfast?' was the one-word message which managed to raise a smile. She gave a slow stretch & tried to work out how many hours she had already done. The exam was at 3.00pm, she had done two hours study already and should manage a further four before she would have to leave. Breakfast was _exactly_ what she needed. 'Coming' she texted and quickly popped into the bathroom to brush her teeth & check her level of dishevellment. Her sleeping attire and study attire had merged into each other several weeks back but he wouldn't mind...

As she shut the door of her apartment and padded bare-foot over to his door, she blessed the day Lavon Hayes had moved in to her apartment building. Her mind flashed back to the day the lift had opened and the six foot five line-backer had emerged and introduced himself. Theirs were the only two apartments on the top floor of the building so she had been pretty nervous about who was moving in to Mrs Adams' old apartment. She had seen leather couches and sports paraphanalia arrive so she knew it was probably male but beyond that was anybody's guess.

That had been twelve months ago and now she could not imagine life without him. The wild house-warming on the roof had broken the ice and the subsequent introduction to the 'Roll Tide', a local sports bar he was running with an old NFL friend, had gradually provided her and her eclectic bunch of fellow medical students with a new regular haunt. Recently, they had taken to catching up over breakfast – where she provided the coffee from her designer coffee maker and Lavon provided a selection of pastries left over from the prior day's bar menu.

Arguably best of all though, he had introduced her to the charms of southern men. Admittedly, she had found his solicitation and friendliness a bit un-nerving at first (being a born and bred New Yorker) but she gradually grew to appreciate the openness and warmth of his friendship and stopped having cynical thoughts about his motives. The novelty of his southern gentleman-like manners had yet to wear off - although she teased him that they were wasted on most New York women.

The door was ajar enough for the smell of freshly made pancakes to waft into the hall. "To what do I owe the honour of pancakes?" she greeted him appreciatively experty backing her way in the door holding the two cups of cappuccino.

"Mornin' Zoe" Lavon called to her looking up from the kitchen. "First day of exams – is it not?".

'That is so sweet Lavon – you shouldn't have, but I'm very glad you did!" she laughed picking one off the plate and beginning to tear at it.

"And how is the study goin' or do I ask?" Lavon inquired carefully handing her the maple syrup in time for her second pancake. He had realised a while ago that Zoe was pretty smart at this medicine stuff but also pretty ambitious and was particularly hard on herself at exam time, expecting only top marks at everything.

"OK, I hope" she sighed "to be honest, and I know I've promised not to mention him again, but it's a little strange not having Justin around. This is probably the first time I have done one of these things without him. He always moved in for the duration of the exams – helped me revise, kept me fed ...".

Lavon did not reply to this. He was hoping that this latest break with Justin was for good and that Zoe had finally emerged from under his shadow and was beginnng to get a life of her own. There was more to his friend than the high flying, dutiful, doctor's wife Justin (and her father) wanted her to be. It had been almost four months now and he was sure he was beginning to see a change in her. He paused the conversation to allow them to finish off the pancakes and pick at some fruit in the fruit bowl. Changing the subject, he inquired if Zoe was thinking of heading to the 'Tide that night after the exam.

"I wasn't planning to but if things don't go well, I may end up there" Zoe replied "Will you be there?"

"I'm not sure – I have to be doin' somethin' tonight" he replied vaguely "but I'm hopin' to call in to lock up. Either ways, if you are there, look out for Wade, it's his first night on an' he may need a friendly face".

"Who's Wade?" Zoe looked puzzled.

"Wade is an old friend of mine from home. He's gonna be staying with me for a couple of weeks to help me with a few things - including steppin' in for Steve while he's off workin'". Lavon explained, as he stood up and started putting their dishes in the dishwasher. Steve was Lavon's partner in the Roll Tide who had recently negotiated a short contract with a southern college to be a guest coach for the first stretch of the football season.

"Is he here now?" whispered Zoe loudly looking over at the door to Lavon's spare room and realising for the first time that it was shut. Checking the rest of the room for signs of change, she noticed for the first time a pink leather jacket thrown over the side of the sofa and a pair of sparkly flip-flops abandoned on the floor.

Seeing where her eyes were wandering, Lavon laughed – "I think he may have some company .." and then laughed again when he saw Zoe's incredulous expression.

"But, how long has he been in New York?" said Zoe, still looking shocked.

"He flew in Wednesday, so I guess two days not including jet lag" worked out Lavon.

"Wade has his problems" he offered by way of explanation "but charmin' the ladies is not one of them.." he whispered, enjoying Zoe's horrified reaction.

"But you will like him Zoe" Lavon declared with a grin "_All_ the ladies like Wade eventually _..._" and he gave a loud laugh.

Zoe decided not to comment any further. The last 'friend' Lavon had let stay for a few weeks had eaten him out of house and home and spent his days stretched on the couch playing Call of Duty. Continuously. He was the younger brother of a friend and was supposed to be in the city looking for both a job and his own apartment. Lavon had eventually asked him to move on when greeted every evening by clouds of smoke that didn't smell very legal.

"Well," she suggested putting away the last item and taking a final glimpse at the offensive jacket on the sofa "I'm not sure what he was 'charmin'' last night but my guess is that she is the furthest thing from a 'lady'".

Lavon snorted but quickly set Zoe straight "Wade is a good guy Zoe! – be nice to him if you see him tonight!".

"Sure" replied Zoe with her sweetest and most insincere smile and then sighed miserably - "I have to get back to my books". "Well, good luck for today" wished Lavon. 'Thanks" Zoe replied gloomily, heading towards the door, "I may need it..."

X X X

Zoe was good at what she did. She had a natural flair for medicine, was popular with her fellow residents and doctors, and usually managed to put the work in and stay level-headed for exams. As she sat with some of her friends that night in a booth in the bar nursing a glass of wine, she once again tried to figure out what had gone wrong.

'Justin' was the conclusion she was coming to. Having dated him for most of her residency and with him being two years ahead of her, she had not realised how much confidence he gave her. This was the first set of exams she had sat without him supporting her and she was feeling a bit lost. But I can do this decided Zoe determinedly. I do not need Justin to pass an exam. She could have done without his 'good luck' text this morning. Although probably well meaning, it had distracted her for the rest of the afternoon.

The wine wasn't helping either she decided, looking down at the empty glass and deciding that something stronger may be needed to help her take the edge off the day.

She confirmed with her two best friends, Shelley and Rose, that they were sticking to beer and made her way up to the bar to order a round. Still lost in her own thoughts, she glanced around to see who was working that night. Pete was on, as was Danny. Both were good guys and popular with the customers without being over-friendly. They didn't spot her slide onto a bar-stool but she knew she would be well looked after once she was seen.

Zoe heard laughter down the other end of the bar and watched cynically as a blonde customer flirted outrageously with Danny. No, that wasn't Danny – who was it? Whoever it was, they seemed quite content to be flirted with - and to give it back in buckets. The girl was virtually melting on the bar. Oh no, she realised, groaned inwardly, this must be Lavon's new room-mate, the one she had promised to be nice to.

She didn't have time to look again before Pete called out "Hi Zoe – be with you in two seconds" as he looked up between orders and caught her eye with a smile.

At the mention of her name the new guy looked up and saying something to his latest conquest started heading down the bar towards her.

Zoe had concluded a long time ago that good-looking guys came in several categories. Some were obviously good-looking, others you needed to meet and talk to first. Some knew they were good-looking, some didn't. Some were good-looking but not sexy – some were sexy but not conventionally good-looking. She admitted unashamedly to having a type – the smartly dressed, good-looking type who were career driven and liked their girl to make an effort when they met. The type focused on the future and family – and guaranteed to have beautiful, like-minded children. She understood that this was not everyone's idea of sexy - but it was to her.

What was coming towards her was the furthest thing from her type. Tall, well built, with an athletic yet somehow graceful gait, this guy was oozing sex appeal and was only too aware of it. He had dirty blonde hair and wore a loose t-shirt over well-worn jeans - she couldn't imagine 'focus' or 'career' being words he used frequently.

"Hi, I'm Wade, Lavon's friend" he greeted her with a warm, open smile which single-handedly seemed to move his rating from 9.5 to 11 in one swift, devastating second. Recovering, Zoe remembered the pink leather jacket and the fact that this was the latest jerk taking advantage of her friend's open hospitality – it was going to take more than a killer smile to get her to warm to this cowboy.

"Well, that smile may make all the girls back home swoon - but it's not going to work on me" she laid out clearly hoping to take a chip out of his cockiness.

Wade looked slightly taken aback but undeterred. Maintaining the smile purely for her benefit, he leaned in close to her "Well if you're not gonna be polite" he drawled slowly, "then I'm not gonna get you your drinks" and with that he turned and made his way back down the bar to where the blonde was still waiting for him expectently.

Zoe barely had time to recover before Pete came to take her order. For some reason, she returned to her table more frutrated and antsy than before.

She had tried to tell Shelley and Rose earlier that the exam hadn't gone well but they had picked up that for once, Zoe Hart might actually only get a B in the exam rather than her usual A and had decided tease her relentlessly. One such teasing session had occured in front of Wade, who was doing the rounds cleaning tables. "Evenin' ladies" he had greeted them as he picked up their empty glasses. Zoe had steadfastly ignored him while her friends had visibly swooned and spent the rest of the evening discussing what they would like to do to the new barman.

Rose and Shelley had thankfully left soon after, while Zoe had decided to stay in the booth and wait for Lavon to come and lock up and walk her home. She drifted off into a Martini-fueled daze and only snapped out of it when she realised the room was now empty. She stood up, grabbed her bag and went to stand at the bar hearing somebody still moving around in the store room. A figure emerged backwards carrying a crate of beer. As it turned around she groaned and putting a hand over her eyes, looked down to examine the grains of wood on the bar in some detail. She heard the crate being put down and unloaded and heard the sounds of the final clean up and the last of the dishwashers being put on. When she heard silence for longer than she expected, she looked up only to find Wade standing a few feet in front of her, one hand leaning on the bar - staring at her with a bemused grin on his face.

"You waitin' for me?" he inquired ernestly - laughing at the filthy glare he got as response.

"Where's Lavon?" Zoe asked confused.

"He's held up" Wade replied "so I'm locking up" he continued, casually grabbing the set of keys from where he had left them on the bar and opening the hatch to let himself out. Zoe said nothing and didn't move as Wade approached her...

"We have to go now" he explained patiently, grinning at her obvious frustration with the situation. "I'd offer to give you a walk home" he continued his grin widening "but I wouldn't want you gettin' any ideas ..."

X X X

As chat up lines go, Wade was aiming for irritation rather than any actual success – but in an uncharacteristic underestimation of his charms, here he was two seconds later playing tonsil hockey with the rude, sarcastic, uptight New York princess with - and this was his justification for submitting to the make out session in the first place - the face of an angel. And possibly the body of one too he was beginning to conclude, as his hands began to appreciate the curves they were feeling underneath her jacket that he had just successfully unzipped.

The sound of kissing and increasingly heavy breathing was interupted by Wade's phone ringing in his jeans pocket. The noise seemed to stop Zoe in her tracks and she slowly extracted herself from Wade's lips, chest and neck looking at each hand as she did so - as if it had personally betrayed her. Wade watched her retraction with amusement and taking out his phone glanced at the missed call – Lavon. He wondered how things had gone for him at the hospital. Looking up at Zoe again, he was reminded of something Lavon had said that morning – that he Wade would 'meet Zoe at breakfast' the next day...?

"Hey" he called to Zoe slightly concerned by a scary thought that had just occurred to him. Zoe looked up from re-zipping her jacket expressionless. "You and Lavon?" Wade stated questioningly. Zoe responded with a blank stare.

"You two aren't ...you know " he paused, hoping she'd understand.

Zoe took a few moments to comprehend what he was implying "No, we're just friends" she exclaimed horrified, realising what he was saying, "How could you just ..." she exclaimed "if you thought ..." "how could you do what you just ..." she accused him angrily.

"Hey sweetheart, I don't remember havin' much say in the matter" Wade reasoned with a grin. "But I'm sure glad to hear that you're single" he continued, beginning to approach her again with a lascivious smile forming on his face.

"No" Zoe said firmly, backing away towards the door "This never happened. I just ..., I was ... I, I need to go ...".

"Whatever the lady wants" he responded bemused "but seriously Zoe, at least let me walk you home – it's late and it's dark out there" he reasoned.

"I promise not to let you jump me the whole way home " he couldn't resist adding with a grin.

"Thanks, but I'd feel alot safer on my own" Zoe retorted turning and quickly exited the door.

Wade sighed at her stupidity and returned to locking up.


	2. Chapter 2

Zoe had not slept well and had risen early to get some fresh air and collect some breakfast at the local deli. She was intending to invite Lavon (and only Lavon!) over for something to eat. She texted him from Starbucks and received an order of one latte. Taking this to be a sign that Lavon was alone, she went straight to his apartment door and knocked quietly.

"Wow" said Lavon when he saw her – " is that over-work or a hangover?" he queried when he saw her tired face.

"Both" admitted Zoe easing herself up onto a barstool and putting the coffee and food on the counter. "Yesterday will not go down as one of my better days" she acknowledged carefully.

"Where were you last night?" she accused, deciding that had Lavon been around to lock up the 'Tide last night, the day could have ended alot better.

"I had to visit a friend" said Lavon, carefully taking a long drink out of his coffee.

"All OK?" asked Zoe, not used to Lavon being reticent about anything.

"It will be we hope" replied Lavon with a small smile quickly touching the wood on the countertop for luck. Zoe was curious but could see that Lavon did not want to elaborate. Instead she distracted him with the latest installment of Shelley's love life which never failed to entertain her friend.

Zoe heard the spare bedroom door open and looked up. Wade appeared from his bedroom, tracksuit bottoms slung low on his hips and sneakers on. "Mornin' all" he greeted them, pulling a t-shirt over his head and picking up a hoodie from the back of the sofa. Zoe caught a brief glimpse of a bare torso & had an un-nerving flashback of having touched some of it the night before.

"Breakfast?" offered Lavon gesturing to the food in front of him. "No thanks" Wade replied cheerily "I am taking myself out for a run first".

"Well doc" he nodded at Zoe catching her eye "Glad to see you weren't mollested on the way home last night" he added with a grin.

"Nope" Zoe assured him with an equally sincere smile "Not on the way home".

Lavon looked between the two of them, sure he was missing something.

"I'm off to check out this park you folks keep talking about 'Central something?" Wade declared feigning ignorance and grabbing his keys. "You think it's big enough for me to run around?".

"Don't get lost" Zoe piped up hopefully. "And remember when you see those strange signs saying 'Don't Walk', that actually means run instead" she provided helpfully with a sweet smile.

"Why thanks honey", he replied from behind her on his way to the door. She felt his hands briefly touch her bare shoulders and his warm breath beside her ear, "and when I get hit by a cab, can I request for you to nurse me in hospital?"

"I am not a nurse" Zoe retorted spinning around - but he was already out the door laughing.

Zoe turned back to her breakfast and looked up at Lavon frustratedly "Is he a _good_ friend of yours?" "Afraid so" laughed Lavon as Zoe shook her head.

X X X

Wade arrived back from his run and was glad to see that Lavon was alone. Lavon was looking thoughtful and serious on the sofa after the welcome distration of Zoe's visit.

"So?" Wade asked his friend, sitting himself down slowly on a chair, "How is she?"

Lavon hesitated before answering, putting his hands over his face as he remembered what had greeted him last night. Leah was finally awake but seemed unhappy that she had not succeeded in her mission. She had cried and cried with what little energy she had. It had been heart-breaking. Lavon had not played the big brother role since their last argument several years ago but his heart had swollen with protectiveness as he saw his sister crumpled in the hospital bed. He had felt so helpless. So angry. So relieved that she was still with them.

"She's in a bad way" he shared with his friend. "She's awake and being well tended to. Her wrists will heal" he added grimly, trying not to remember what she had done to them. "But she's bad Wade, real bad" he said sadly looking over at his friend.

"When can I see her?" Wade asked flatly, physically hurting at the thought of Leah in so much pain.

"It's family only for the next few days" Lavon explained matter of factly. "Which I guess means me until she lets me tell our folks". Looking over to Wade he added - "I tried to explain who you were but they say her head is too delicate to have visitors ouside of immediate family".

"You know" continued Lavon with a break in his voice "You've been a better brother to her than I have these last few years".

"Don't do that Lavon" Wade instructed sharply "You did the right thing tellin' her that Daryll was a jerk and that she shouldn't marry him. Same with your folks" he added. "She knew I felt the same but I just never said it outright. And a couple of Christmas cards and the odd phone call doesn't make me a good friend" Wade said bitterly "If I had been a good friend, I would have seen this comin' and coulda done somethin' to stop it..."

"It doesn't work like that" said Lavon quietly. "You just never know what's goin' on in another person's head ..."

The two stayed sitting for a while both lost in their guilty thoughts. Eventually Lavon snaped himself out of it and stood. "I've got to check on the 'Tide and will be headin' back to the hospital after that" he decided.

"Is there anythin' I can do to help?" asked Wade feeling helpless.

"You're here Wade" replied Lavon quickly "Which I am truely appreciative of – you comin' here at such short notice and leavin' everything behind..."

Wade dismissed Lavon's thanks with a wave of his hand "No problem, brother. All in Bluebell is in good hands, trust me" he assured his friend - hoping that he sounded convincing.


	3. Chapter 3

Zoe's next two weeks were selfish ones. Exam time brought a familiar ritual to it – the coffee, the late nights, the open books scattered all over her apartment. But she was getting through it. 'Alone' she thought proudly. Well, did the twice-daily calls to Rose and Shelley still count as 'alone'?

She noticed that she wasn't seeing much of her neighbours but then she _was_ keeping strange hours. She spent most of her time either sitting at her desk in the apartment or sitting at a desk in the college – with small breaks for food and sleep. Thankfully she had managed to get off work for the duration of the exams so that was one less distraction. Every now and again she tried to get out for a walk to clear her mind and remind herself what September in Manhattan looked like. On one such occassion she had attempted to share a lift with Wade but on entering the lift he had jokingly enquired whether he was safe being alone with her in an enclosed space - which was enough to have her storm out and walk the 12 flights of stairs instead. Her departure had dampened his laughter and although he tried to reason with her, all she caught was "sweetheart" and "joking" as the stairs door swung behind her.

X X X

With four exams over in the first week and two to go in the next, Zoe reckoned she should have been less stressed than she was at this very moment. She had spent the last half hour looking for her anatomy book and could not find it anywhere. She always kept it on her middle shelf with the medical dictionary. It never moved – right? Zoe started tiredly rummaging through the piles of books lined up against her bedroom wall for the second time. When did she last have it? She scanned her mind for the last time she had needed it and gave a low groan. Justin! They had been studying together one night and he had borrowed it – promising to return it the next day. Oh God, she groaned again, desperately trying to think of which other book would go into the detail she needed. No, she could think of nothing. She glanced at the clock. 1.30am. Barnes and Noble at Columbus Circle opened 24 hours but that was too far away. Unless of course, a thought suddenly struck her, you had a motorbike...

Zoe took a few moments to decide whether asking Lavon for a ride at this hour in the morning was completely beyond the boundaries of their friendship. Desperate, and slightly delirious from weeks of sleep deprivation, she decided that she could at least see if he was up?

As she knocked gently on his door, she wrapped her cardigan around herself conscious that pyjamas, uggs and a a tank top were becoming her daily uniform. She closed her eyes briefly to luxurate in 5 seconds of rest which is how he found her.

"Zoe?" he called snapping her out of her moment's rest. She opened her eyes to find Wade standing there with one arm resting on the door. "Trouble sleeping, Doc?" he queried with a wide grin. When she didn't react or retort with any smart-ass comment, he decided to be nice.

"Seriously Zoe, what are you doing up so late? Is everything okay?"

"Lavon" she replied agitatedly "I need Lavon - is he there?".

"No, and I'm not sure when or if he'll be home" he replied - knowing that Leah was being released from hospital that day and that Lavon was getting her settled in a clinic where she was going to stay for a few weeks. He had said as he was leaving that he may stay over locally if he thought he needed to. Seeing Zoe turn away and start walking back to her door, Wade called out frustrated:

"Zoe! You're being ridiculous – what's up? Can I not help?" he asked impatiently.

She stopped in her tracks and turned to look at him, obviously battling with some decision in her head. 'Cute' Wade decided, as he took the time to look at her objectively. She was cute when she was all tired and messy looking. The flimsy cardigan, he noted appreciatively, was not protecting her modesty much - as he took in her clevage and the sliver of flesh between her tank top and her pyjamas. He wondered if this was how she would look the morning after ... but that, he realised, snapping himself out of his brief daydream, would have to involve him listening to more of that New York sass. No thanks, he decided. Not worth it.

Zoe had made her decision and, trying to ignore the strange feeling that Wade was actually eyeing her up right now, explained her problem.

"Well, fine " he responded calmly. "Wait there " he ordered as he retreated into the apartment and returned with two jackets, a helmet and a set of keys.

"Put this on" he instructed as he handed Zoe his leather jacket and began quickly zipping a hoodie on himself. Zoe began to manouveur her way into the garment trying to figure out how the buckles worked but Wade quickly took over and after some brief zipping and buckling and turning up of sleeves, was guiding her towards the lift.

The lift came quickly and in no time they was stepping out in the garage and following Wade towards Lavon's large bike. He set about extracting the spare helmet from under the seat and without asking, began securing it on her head, testing the strap to ensure it was tight enough. He swiftly put on Lavon's helmet and then swung his leg over the large machine. "C'mon Doc" he encouraged as he gestured for her to climb on.

"Coming. And Wade," she hesitated and reluctantly looked him straight in the eye, "thank you for this".

Wade looked over at her grinning. Wow, that had been hard for her. "No problem – I'm just _so_ lookin' forward to how you are going to repay me" he laughed.

"Come-on girl! Up" and he gestured for her to join him on the back of the bike. She climbed on and carefully held on to the sides of his hoodie. Wade turned around and took hold of each of her hands.

"Doc, this is not a pass" he explained carefully before taking her hands and placing them tightly around his waist. "I can't have you fallin' off – Lavon would be upset" he added, thoroughly enjoying her discomfort. He felt her stiffen predictably and smiled to himself. Uptight New Yorker – how right he was!

They were out on the street in no time. Being New York, the streets were still busy. Wade manouvered his way towards Broadway and down towards the junction at Columbus Circle. Before they got there, Zoe guided him down a side street towards their destination. Once they arrived she jumped off and ran into the store while Wade flicked the engine off and waited. In less than a minute Zoe was back & breathless with her purchase in her hand. Seeing the size of it, Wade opened the seat & told her to store it there.

This time, when Zoe jumped back on, she held on properly and was slightly less stiff. She didn't know if Wade was always a careful driver or if he was doing it for her benefit but whichever it was, she appreciated feeling safe and began to almost enjoy the ride. As she relaxed into her hold, she tried to forget the owner of the back her chest was pressed against and the taut stomach her arms were wrapped around. She concentrated on the feel of his muscles working through his light fleece hoodie as they lent into the turns and manouvered through the traffic. She reluctantly accepted that Wade was in really good shape - from a purely professional standpoint of course.

Wade was enjoying the night time spin. The cool breeze, the varying sounds of the city, the warm feeling of having a soft woman wrapped around you. He was almost sorry when they eventually pulled into the apartment and brought the bike to a standstill in the garage.

They dismounted without talking – both still lost in the enjoyment of the experience. Zoe gave Wade a quick 'that wasn't so bad' smile which Wade acknowledged with a nod before locking the bike and handing her the book from the box. Zoe unstrapped her helmet and handed it to Wade to pack away. They silently waited for the lift which, Zoe noted pleasantly surprised, Wade had gestured for her to enter first. Once inside, he removed his own helmet and rubbed the back of his head while she examined her new puchase flicking curiously to the pages she had been trying to study earlier.

Once out of the lift, Wade silently walked Zoe to her door. Tucking the helmet under his arm, he gestured to his jacket which he started to unbuckle.

"I can do it " said Zoe feeling slighly un-nerved by the strange silence around them and his sudden proximity as he towered over her.

"It's no problem" Wade replied easily as his hands deftly undid the buckles. He went to reach for the top of the zip just under her chin and caught her nervous expression – eyes wide and mouth open slightly. He flashed back to the warm pressure against his back and waist for the last twenty minutes and without thinking straight, lent in to kiss her open mouth.

Their lips had barely made contact before Zoe shoved him as hard as she could letting out a cry of frustration.

"Wade, you Asshole" she shouted at him pulling at the zip of his jacket so she could throw it at him.

Wade put the heel of his hand against his head in frustration and inwardly agreed with her. What had he been thinking? "Sorry, Zoe" be beseached trying to get her to calm down "I shouldn't have done that – in fact, I have no idea why I did it, I promise, I don't even fancy you ..." he explained, hoping that honestly might be the best approach.

Zoe glared at him in shock. "Don't ever talk to me or touch me again" she hissed and opening the door of her apartment she slammed it in his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Wade did not have time to reflect on his poor decision making when he woke the next day. Lavon had rung early to say that Leah was up for a visit. Showering quickly, he dressed and grabbed the written instructions Lavon had given him and headed out for the train. The journey took longer than he expected and he promised himself he would check to see whether it would be quicker to take the bike next time.

Lavon met him outside the clinic. "She's having an assessment" explained Lavon "We have to wait half an hour" and he guided his friend to a small coffee shop on the premises.

"So how long is Leah staying here?" asked Wade looking around at the white washed walls and the nicely tended gardens.

Lavon shrugged. "As long as it takes. Doctors say it could be a couple of weeks or it could be months. Depends how well she recovers".

"And what about your folks – you are going to tell them soon aren't you? – it just don't seem right ..."

"I know, I know – I'll try and get her to agree. Just maybe not today – it's too soon & she was pretty insistent she didn't want them told last time I brought it up ..."

The two friends sat in silence lost in their own thoughts. "Any news from home? How is your Dad coping without you?"

Wade's Dad had his own problems and Wade was used to keeping a close eye on him – it had been his main worry about being away from Bluebell - but the plan he had put in place seemed to be working well. "He seems to be doing okay. Tom Long is calling by every day to check on him and he's still in one piece. Lemon said she'd keep an eye on him too – drop in a bit of food and stuff. He probably won't notice I'm not around" Wade laughed grimly.

"We both know that's not true Wade" assured Lavon.

"And what about the 'Jammer – is the temporary manager working out okay?".

This one Wade was less confident of but Lavon didn't need to know that. Wade had hired a temporary manager to manage his bar in Bluebell at very short notice and he was far from sure if the guy was up to the job. He was ringing home every second night and the reports back were getting worrying. But there was no way Lavon was going to get a whiff of his concerns – he had enough on his plate.

"All seems good" Wade replied breezily searching around for a way to change the subject. "So eh, you haven't spoken to Zoe this morning have you?"

"No, but I need to - have you seen her?" Lavon inquired, "the exams finish on Friday and her gang usually ask to reserve a section of the 'Tide on the final night. Did she mention anything to you?" he asked.

Wade coughed slightly and searched awkwardly for what to say. "Zoe and I aren't quite on talking terms yet" he began diplomatically, "Is she a _good_ friend of yours?" he asked curiously. "She seems a little highly strung..."

"Wade – please, please be nice to my neighbour" Lavon raised his voice sensing that relations between the two were not improving in his absence. "You are meeting her at a bad time – she's trying hard to get over a recent break up with the guy she thought she was going to spend the rest of her life with and she's also under alot of pressure to do well in these exams. Her Dad's a doctor too and she's convinced that he loves her more the better she does".

"Unfortunately", added Lavon ruefully, having met her father once, "She could actually be right on that one..."

"And what's the ex like?" asked Wade, curious to know what type of guy would go out with a nut-job like Zoe.

"He's a smooth operator" replied Lavon reluctantly "I don't like the guy but I can't really fault him other than he's too slick and controlling. Not sure when the girl last made a decision for herself! Justin had his perfect life all planned out already – he just couldn't decide whether Zoe was perfect enough to share it with him".

"The girl's a real sweetheart" Lavon continued "- she just needs another month or so to get over this guy, build up her confidence a bit, meet other guys, let her hair down. Between her Dad and Justin, she's had too many guys trying to dictate her life for her ..."

Wade, still recovering from Zoe being referred to as a 'sweetheart', wondered whether their recent interaction would fall into the category of 'meet other guys'.

"Don't worry 'bout Zoe and me" he assured his friend, "We're getting on just fine" promised Wade - wondering what it was going to take to fix last night's mess.

"Come on'" declared Lavon finishing his coffee and standing up, "they should be finished by now".

Lavon and Wade were brought down a corrider to the left of reception and into a small room half way down. The girl in the bed looked up blankly as they entered the room. She seemed lost, in every sense of the word, in the crisp white bed clothes. It was the first time Wade had seen Leah in over four years and he tried to hide his shock at her appearance. He remembered a beautiful, wide eyed, trusting girl with a contageous laugh and an unwavering loyalty to her friends. He knew how lucky he had been to be one of those and had always tried to live up to her expectations of him.

The girl in the bed locked eyes with him and her eyes began to slowly well with tears. He was beside her in a flash, holding her tightly against him, feeling his own tears come. After a few minutes, Lavon decided to leave them, see if Wade could succeed where he could not.

X X X

Wade updated Lavon on the train home. He and Leah had not spoken that much about anything in particular – in fact most of the time he had just sat there and held her hand. But she didn't seem _unhappy_ to see him and he was anxious to visit again as soon as possible.

Lavon was comforted by the fact that he had for once, done right by Leah. If anyone could get through to her, it would be Wade. He was the right person for her and, as it happens, also the right person to support Lavon. Having him around to talk to was proving to be exactly what he needed – and the fact that he could also help out at the 'Tide was an added blessing.

X X X

Getting off the train that night Wade was struck by an idea. He asked Lavon that they stop in the local deli. Lavon waited with a raised eyebrow as Wade bought an unusual concoction of fruit, herbs, vegetables and yogurt. Lavon had seen his friend in action like this before but this time he was a bit puzzled as to where the party was.

When they got to the apartment Wade started carefully unpacking his purchases and set about chopping, squeezing and grating. Ten minutes later, he filled three glasses with the final concoction and adding a healthy splash of vodka to two of them, handed one to Lavon and put the other on the counter for himself. He took a quick sip. Yep, it was one of his better ones!

He skewered the side of the third glass with a chunk of fresh pineapple and opening the bag of paper umbrellas, stuck one into the pineapple. He placed the glass on a small tray.

As an after thought, he grabbed a piece of paper from the counter and wrote 'peace offering' in capital letters. He slipped the note under the glass.

Lavon looked on amused. Guessing who this third glass was for, he wondered just how bad things were between his flatmate and neighbour that she was getting the full Wade Kinsella treatment.

"Wish me luck" grinned Wade as he opened the door of the apartment and left it slightly ajar. Balancing the tray with one hand, he knocked on Zoe's door.

Zoe opened the door eventually - looking more tired than she had the previous night. Seeing who it was, she froze for a second before trying to shut the door again.

"Zoe!" Wade pleaded taking advantage of her hesitation to nimbly put his delivery down on her side of the door. Raising an arm, he tried to sooth her as you would a wild animal. "Say nothing - nothing at all" he said carefully, confident that if they didn't speak, there was a lesser chance of them offending each other.

He slowly backed away towards the open door to his own apartment. Zoe was staring at him warily and looking suspiciously down at the tray at her feet.

"It's non-alcoholic" Wade assured, seeing her still eyeing his gift suspiciously. "It's got Ginger and carrot, good for the brain-cells .. " he suggested hesitantly - but then remembered he had promised to say nothing and giving her a final nod, he shut the door.

Zoe looked from the door to the tray another few times before reluctantly bending to pick it up.


	5. Chapter 5

Wade looked over at the growing collection of drunken medical students. It was going to be a busy night. He recognised two of the girls that had been with Zoe a few weeks ago. In fact, one of them, was it Shelley?, had come up and introduced herself already and was being mighty friendly. He hadn't seen Zoe yet but Lavon had said she was due in. Lavon was working the bar that night for the first time since Wade had arrived and it was nice to be working with him again. Lavon and he had plenty of fond memories of time together on both sides of a bar counter.

Glancing over to the door he saw a girl arrive that looked a bit like Zoe. Well, same size and same colour hair, but definitely not her - no sweatpants or clumpy boots, no hair up in a messy knot. This girl was wearing dressy shorts, exposing knock-out legs that were been propped up by ridiculously high shoes. Her long hair was down around her face with glossy waves falling down her back. If it hadn't have been for the drunken shouts of 'Zoe' from her friends as she turned the corner, he really would have doubted it was her.

Zoe went over to the gang and said her hellos. Jokes and laughter came from their corner of the room. After about ten minutes, Zoe glanced over to the bar and waving to Lavon, came over for a chat. Wade kept his distance - not sure exactly how relations were with them. He continued serving up the other end of the bar and tried to stay out of the way. Finishing with two customers, he put some glasses in the washer and looked up to find Zoe in front of him.

"I came over to say thank you for my cocktails" she said with an awkward smile. "It was very thoughtful of you" she admitted reluctantly "and they were surprisingly good. I especially liked Wednesday's - mango and banana?".

Wade stopped what he was doing and grinned. It looked like he had been forgiven.

Looking her up and down appreciatively he began listing slowly - "Make-up, legs, compliments ...what _have_ you done with my neighbour?" he finished with a laugh.

"And", he added, " I think Wednesday was passion fruit and banana. Thursday's may have had mango".

"Well thanks" Zoe repeated "they were greatly appreciated – once I checked to see they weren't poisoned" she grinned. "And thanks for taking me to get that book too" she added carefully, "you didn't need to do that".

"Zoe, I ..." began Wade, hesitating - wary not to upset this new and strange friendliness. "I have been known to say and do some pretty stupid things sometimes" he finished, shrugged his shoulders helplessly.

"That I can believe" Zoe replied grinning. "But I too", she conceeded "have been known to over-react and to get a bit irritable at exam time".

"So, friends?".

"that might be a bit radical, lets work on 'neighbours' first?".

Wade laughed. "Deal".

X X X

Lavon looked down the bar and took in the smiles and laughter - glad that his two friends had resolved their problems.

He did a quick scan of the bar checking for tables in need of cleaning or clientelle with the potential to get rowdy. Luckily Zoe's friends were a fairly nice bunch and all guaranteed to be exhausted tonight so, despite their best intentions to drink copiously, few traditionally lasted past 11.00pm.

He unfortunately recognised a new face in the crowd. Justin had arrived he noted grimly, and was searching the bar like he was looking for somebody in particular. Catching sight of the couple still laughing and joking at the bar, his eyes narrowed as he headed over in their direction.

"Zoe" a male voice said to her right. Wade looked over to see a tall, dark, good looking guy looking down at Zoe intently. He quckly guessed who this must be and checked with Zoe to see how the arrival was going down. Zoe looked shaken but was trying to put a brave face on it.

"Justin" she said a little too brightly "What are you doing here?".

"Hoping to buy you a drink" he replied with a slow smile – "I do know what day it is".

"Can I buy a white wine for the lady please" he asked turning to Wade "the only girl I know who can look this good after six exams and an average of three hours sleep a night for the last two weeks. Am I right?" he asked turning to Zoe with a knowing grin.

"Yes" conceeded Zoe looking up at Wade embarassed. "Justin this is Wade, a new neighbour of mine and Wade, this is Justin my ... an old friend of mine". The two men shook hands genially.

Turning back to Zoe, Justin continued, "I know you are here with the gang and I've no intention of disturbing you from your night of celebration. I'm here with Simon & Tim – we're sitting over there if you get bored" and he gestured to a far corner "but I really would like to buy you a drink".

"Fine so" Zoe smiled "I'll have a martini".

Justin raised an eye-brow. "When did you hit the hard stuff? What else has changed?" he asked curiously giving her a slow grin.

Zoe didn't respond but blushed instead.

Jeez, this guy was definitely smooth thought Wade unimpressed. Although, he reluctantly admitted, he had been accused of the same himself plenty of times.

"So, one martini for the lady and three beers please" Justin gave his order to Wade and put some money on the counter.

"You really do look great Z – maybe we could catch up later if you have a moment?" Justin asked softly once Wade left to get his beers.

"Sure, that would be nice" replied Zoe trying hard not to notice how good Justin was looking. She was doing such a good job of avoiding him at the hospital that it had been over a month since she had last seen him across the cafeteria with some friends. He had picked up a tan since then she noted enviously. He always tanned well but hey, this was Justin she reminded herself, and Justin did everything well.

"You should totally hit that" leered Shelley as Zoe sat back down. Zoe looked at her friend puzzled. Had she seen her talking to Justin? "That" repeated Shelley gesturing to Wade who had left the bar and was collecting used glasses.

Zoe presumed she didn't need to respond to such a crazy suggestion. Although it _was_ good that herself and Wade were finally on better terms. Lavon would be happy!

"Well if you're not going to, then I will" announced Shelley, standing up from the table and heading over to bar.

"What?" said Zoe to Rose disconcerted by Shelley's departure and finding the night slipping out of her control. Rose just shrugged her shoulders. "Exams do strange things to people" she counselled Zoe calmly.

X X X

It was later in the night before Rose was reunited with Shelley at the bar.

"Have you seen who's turned up?" Shelley hissed to Rose.

"Oh God, that wasn't Justin was it?" Rose declared, a worry frown starting to appear on her forehead "I thought I recognised him from behind. Why did he turn up tonight of all nights? He must have known Zoe would be here – why can't he just leave her in peace? She's been doing so well recently"

"Why do you think he's here – he wants to click his fingers and see if she still comes running".

"But she hasn't" Rose pointed out hopefully "Look – she's over talking to Janet and Bill".

"For the moment" Shelley replied dismissively. "We need a plan to make sure nothing happens". The two looked at each other blankly. "What if I hit on him myself?" Shelley suggested doubtfully.

Rose's eyes widened in shock. Despite a friendship that went back three years, there were still times when she wasn't sure whether Shelley was being serious or not.

"No, you're right" Shelley continued, talking to herself "that might get over complicated" she concluded.

X X X

As Lavon looked around the room later, the night had continued pretty much as he had predicted. Zoe's friends were initially pretty loud and boisterous but began to fade as the night wore on. Many had already left with a small core remaining. They had moved up to sit by the bar and were subjecting his bar staff to some light hearted abuse and the odd inappropriate offer. Wade and Zoe were having some kind of private conversation down the end of the bar.

"So that's the ex?" asked Wade gesturing over to the far corner where Justin and his friends had settled in for the night.

"Yep" Zoe replied trying not to look over.

"He seems pretty keen?" Wade suggested gently.

"Do you think so?" asked Zoe hopefully.

"Well, he remembers that your exams have finished, he insists on buying you a drink and he's been keeping an eye on you all night – I'd say that's pretty keen".

"You would? Has he really been keeping an eye on my all night?" asked Zoe curiously.

Wade debated whether to lie to her but couldn't in the end "Yep, he's been keeping tabs on you from the minute he sat down - but Zoe" Wade patiently explained, hopeful that it might somehow lessen the impact "looking like that, half the guys in the room have been keeping tabs on you".

Zoe smiled and blushed. "Maybe I should return his offer of a drink?"

"Depends" Wade counselled carefully "do you want him back or not?"

"I don't know" she sighed in frustration. "but I think so" she said quietly, looking back over at Justin longingly.

Wade sighed. He felt he'd done his bit on behalf of Lavon. The girl was smitten. "Well then, you stay right here and talk to your friends and don't move – let him do the work!" he warned her.

That proved harder than expected with everybody slightly inebriated. Rose was determined to teach an amused Pete about the digestive system while Shelley's efforts to lounge around the bar looking sexy for Wade – though not quite achieving their goal, were attracting the attention of some of the bar's more unusual clientelle anxious to buy her a drink. Shelley was in most peculiar form, Zoe decided. Inbetween her 'lounging' efforts, she was determined to set Zoe up with poor Danny who was looking very embarassed and was trying to escape the unexpected attention.

X X X

Half an hour later and the bar was thining out and the night was coming to an end. Wade lent on the bar counter and perused the room slowly. He felt he had a certain talent. He reckoned most seasoned bar managers shared the same talent but he knew that he was particularly good at it - reading people.

Every bar manager needed to be able to read a room - spot the troublemakers, spot those drinking too quickly or those likely to be operating on fake IDs. Over the years, Wade had honed his talent so that he was able to read the room but also focus in on one or two individual people. Okay, he admitted that those people were usually female – but, fact was, it had saved him untold bother in the past to know in advance whether a girl was single, interested and over the age of consent.

Over the course of an evening he mused, it was amazing what you could establish about a person from their friends, their body language and their drinking habits – especially as the night wore on. Take his new neighbour for instance. He hadn't thought of doing it to Zoe until he overheard her two friends talking. They seemed to share Lavon's opinion of her ex-boyfriend. He was becoming genuinely curious about this complicated creature with the sassy mouth who seemed to have such loyal friends.

So what had he learnt about his new neighbour? Fact one – he had been impressed - because she seemed to be genuinely liked by both her male and female friends. She could be funny too – the sharp tongue that he had been on the receiving end of more than once, relaxed among her friends and got used instead to throw out some pretty witty one-liners. Fact two - she was the best looking girl in the room by far but – and here was the bit he couldn't figure out - either didn't know it or just chose to ignore it. Poor Danny quite obviously had a huge crush on her and the girl was oblivious. She didn't flirt either. The heads she turned were all strangers heads – the guys who knew her didn't bat an eyelid – which, Wade concluded, confirmed that they were used to her being unavailable and in a long term relationship. Fact three – she was in a vulnerable place tonight. Between the exam fueled adrenaline rush wearing off, the long-term sleep deprivation kicking in, the unexpected arrival of her ex. and a reasonable amount of alcohol, Wade reckoned she was ripe for some poor decision making...

Popular, funny, beautiful and poor decision making – back home, he would have been in there like a shot – regardless of the competition.

Which brought him to fact four – and this was not going to make either Lavon or her friends happy – but the train had already left the station. There was only one way this night was going to and there was nothing her two well meaning friends were going to be able to do about it. Zoe and her ex had been exchanging looks for the last half hour and the last time Justin had gone to the bathroom, he had whispered something in her ear on the way by - which had made Zoe blush and stare after him for a prolonged time.

He was sorry things were going to work out that way. Personally, he had not warmed to the guy and he didn't seem to be alone with that opinion. But in his experience, people needed to be let make their own mistakes.

He grabbed his cloth and looked around the bar identifying vacated tables in need of cleaning. His thoughts pulled him back - admit it Kinsella – there's something else you've found out about the girl. No, he tried to push the thought back - he was still trying to figure that one out.

It couldn't be just him right? Okay, fine, he had melted. Twice. But the girl had a smile that could melt a hardened criminal! It started with her mouth sure, which was pretty fine in it's own right, but then it seemed to move up her face until it hit those beautiful brown eyes and, bam – it was like hitting a jackpot at the funfair - they just lit up and glowed, melting everything around them. Now that all that nasty antagonism between the two of them had gone, he had been on the receiving end of several of them this evening and both times it had left his head spinning. He was taken aback at the effect it had on him. He may not have come to a decision about the rest of her yet – but the smile? The smile he could get seriously hooked on.

X X X

As the night came to a close, Lavon surveyed the damage and was not particularly happy. Somebody had got sick in the ladies bathroom, his head barman had disappeared out back with a drunken medical student and he last saw Zoe disappearing hand in hand with a guy who looked horribly like her ex, Justin. Exams did strange things to people - the sooner this crowd qualified the better he reckoned.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_**I'm very sorry to anybody who read this story 7 months ago when I first posted it. I got a complete block on the story and also started writing chapters in the wrong order which, I've now learnt, is a BAD idea. But I do have another 6 chapters already written which I should be able to get up over the weekend. This process is very time consuming so it would be good to know if I am wasting my time for any of you who have the time to give some feedback/reviews ...**_

_**p.s. I don't know if anyone remembers the first 5 chapters after this long a wait but I'm afraid they have been re-written too so a re-read may be necessary. Sincere apologies.**_

Wade spent the following Saturday afternoon alone at the Clinic. It was his third visit with Leah and, though he was no expert, he thought she was a little bit better than before. She was beginning to put some weight on, the colour was returning to her face and she seemed more willing to talk than she had. They had chatted about old friends, Bluebell, Wade's work, his family – they had even talked a bit about Daryll.

Wade's first encounter with Leah was in the school yard. She had been small and feisty but definitely not up to the three girls who had her pinned to the ground. Had they been guys he might have fought them but even at twelve, he knew that there was an easier way to deal with girls. They had been quickly dispersed with a few well chosen words and a smile. The girl had been embarassed but still thanked him as she picked herself up from the dust. She was dark-skinned with a mop of shoulder length curly black hair framing a pretty face.

The next day Lavon Hayes, the school footballing hopeful three years ahead of Wade, had picked him out before school assembly and thanked him for looking out for his little sister. "No problem" Wade had assured him, making the connection with the incident in the yard the day before, and the two had shared some footballing banter.

And so it began. Wade found out that Leah had an infectious laugh and a sweet personality. She was in one or two of his classes and he began to search her out in the yard so as to avoid the other girls trying to flirt with him. They had struck up a friendship that extended into that first summer.

What cememented the friendship was Wade's Mum's death just before school resumed at the end of the summer. He was surrounded by men – his brother, his Dad, some uncles and some well-meaning, but completely out of their depth, friends from Bluebell. What he needed most of all was the comfort and understanding only a girl could give. And Leah had given him that. She had listened to him when he wanted to talk - and when he didn't want to talk, had not minded when he lay on the grass saying nothing while she made elaborate daisy chains or fished for tadpoles a few feet away. People had thought they were dating but they weren't and the gossip hadn't bothered either of them. She had got him through that next year at school – forced him to go to classes, helped him with his homework for all the classes he had missed and didn't pass comment when he began kissing countless girls – a welcome and mindless distraction from the thoughts swirling around his head.

Eventually he had dealt with his grief, or most of it, and his relationship with Leah had gone back to being more evenly balanced. Lavon had got him to join the football team which had helped. Over the next six years, before Leah had left Bluebell for good, boyfriends and girlfriends had eaten into their time together but the foundations of their friendship proved to be strong and did not need regular nurturing. In fact, it seemed to thrive on neglect – well, that and sporadic late night sessions at the creek as they tried to work out what had gone wrong in one and other's most recent break-up.

Wade was one of the few people who hadn't minded Daryll but had assumed that it would not last. Unfortunately, her parents and brothers were not so convinced. Their well meaning attempts to slow down the progress of the relationship had been rewarded with the two of them eloping and deciding to leave Alabama and settle in New York.

Leah's mum had gone to visit once or twice but had found relations with her daughter strained and although she could see the cracks beginning in the marriage, Leah was not prepared to admit to them – or at least not to her mother. Wade had called every now and again but had tried to steer clear of any discussions involving Daryll. He knew she missed her job in Mobile and that she was having difficulty finding a job she liked as much. He also knew Daryll's job took him away alot during the week and Leah seemed to spend a lot of time alone in their apartment waiting for his return.

They talked about New York which, in all these years, Leah still had not warmed to. The people and the weather were both too cold. Wade understood but personally, he didn't mind the city. Knowing he was only there for a finite time certainly helped. He had done some cursory exploring and had found the different sights, sounds and cultures a novelty. He promised Leah they would go out exploring together as soon as she was able. At this she had looked at him regretfully, reminded of the reason why they were both sitting in a room in a clinic and why only one of them was allowed to leave.

He told her about Lavon and the life he had built for himself. He couldn't believe she had never visited the Roll Tide – but then Lavon and herself had fallen out badly over Daryll. Lavon was hurt by her rejection of his advice and she was furious with her family for trying to interfere. Wade explained how bad Lavon was feeling now –Daryll leaving was not what he had wanted to happen.

He told her about Zoe and her friendship with Lavon. Wade didn't fully understand yet why his friend had such warm feelings for his uptight neighbour but, as he remembered their encounters the previous night, she was definitely distracting in more ways than one. And he was beginning to see a softer side to her which was a relief.

Wade left Leah with a kiss on the forhead and a promise to return again the next day. She had given his hand a squeeze.

"Don't you have other women vying for your time Kinsella?" she had asked with a knowing look.

"You know well there is not another woman I would rather spend my day with" he reassured her with complete honesty. Giving her a final kiss on the cheek, he grabbed his helmet and nodded a final goodbye.

X X X

As he locked up the bike in the garage that evening and headed towards the lift door, he felt hopeful that Leah was going to pull through this. The guilt remained however, that had he been as good a friend to her as she had been to him when his Mum died, maybe the whole situation could have been avoided.

Though lost in thought, Wade was still able to raise a faint smile at the sight that greeted him when the lift stopped on the ground floor – somebody was quite obviously just returning from the night before.

He nodded hello, eyeing up last night's attire – all pretty much still in tact except her shirt which had been replaced by an oversized varsity sweatshirt which completely covered her shorts. The bare legs and high shoes were looking a little out of place but he definitely wasn't complaining.

Zoe looked over at him and waited for the inevitable smart-ass comment.

"Okay, Okay, get it over with" she sighed eventually.

Wade gave a short laugh but didn't feel he had the battle in him at that moment. "Naw, I think I'm gonna let you off it tonight"

"Are you feeling OK?" Zoe replied suspiciously noticing that Wade wasn't in fact, his usual chirpy self.

"So, all went as planned I take it?" Wade inquired, ignoring her question. "yourself and whats-his-name are ...?"

Zoe hesitated, "Yep. All is good thanks" she answered, willing herself not to get embarassed but unable to stop a guilty smile escaping. She remembered having had some fun with Wade the night before. He had been pretty nice to her. "Thanks for helping me last night" she added.

"No worries Doc" he replied easily.

"We're not back together just yet" she suddenly volunteered, surprising both of them with a sudden need to explain herself, "We're just going to take it easy for a while before we jump back into anything too serious. We had been very serious, you know".

"So we're going to see each other but, you know, give each other lots of space", Zoe added.

Seeing Wade's raised eyebrow, Zoe felt the need to clarify "Well, I mean, not lots of space obviously ..." aware that she was starting to ramble.

"Hey Zoe, you don't owe anyone any explanations" Wade interupted, taking pity on her. "Honest" he repeated when he could see that she was about to say more.

Zoe sighed and leaned back against the lift wall. Searching to change the subject, she realised that she wasn't the only one being chased the previous night.

"And what about you?" Zoe asked, "Did Shelley have her wicked way with you?"

"Well, when confronted with the choice between havin' her way with me or vomittin' all over the ladies toilet, your friend went for the latter" Wade replied wryily "You obviously put in a good word in for me?" he suggested.

Zoe was a little relieved that nothing had happened between the pair. She heard enough about Shelley's complicated love life at work – she didn't want it spilling over into her relatively peaceful home life.

"Well maybe next time" she added.

"Maybe" Wade agreed and gestured for her to leave the now open lift.

Zoe wandered slowly towards her door. "Who's working tonight Wade?"

"Me"

"Has Lavon any plans?"

"Not that I know of" Wade replied as he put his key in the lock. "Any message?"

"Tell him, I'll pop over with a DVD if he's interested"

"Sure, will I tell him to expect clothing remarkably similar to last night's? " Wade suggested with a grin, staring at her bare legs and high heels.

"Actually Wade, I was planning on changing".

"I just wasn't sure whether your walk of shame was going to stop here ..."

"See - I knew you wouldn't be able to resist – what happened 'letting me off'" Zoe laughed and went to her door.

Wade grinned as he shut the door of Lavon's apartment. He wasn't sure if he would ever tire of getting that girl to smile.

X X X

Zoe let herself into her apartment still smiling. She was tired and hungry and happy. And in need of a shower! She had been right all along – Justin and herself were going to get back together. She didn't know why she had sounded so unsure with Wade. Okay, so Justin had asked for them to take it easy - but he probably didn't want to mess her around. When they got back together this time, it would probably be for good – and that was a big decision for either of them to be making. She didn't mind giving him a few more weeks for that!

But they had had a fabulous night and he had been so sweet this afternoon - making her brunch, driving her home ... They had already set up another date for Tuesday night. Everything was going to work out just fine!

After her shower she got dressed casually in jeans and a tank top and grabbed the DVD she had bought during the week. While Lavon may go through the motions of pretending not to like romantic movies, she didn't believe him. She glanced again at the cover of the DVD. 'Before Sunrise' – about a couple who were meant to be despite the odds. Was this a sign? – she had bought this _before_ getting back with Justin last night. She grabbed a bottle of wine on her way out the door – Lavon might need it when she broke her good news!

As it turned out, a night in was exactly what Lavon claimed he needed. Wade was covering at the 'Tide so he was free to consume some wine while gossiping about the previous night. Lavon had asked her to keep her friends away from his bar staff – apparently Rose and Pete had been caught in a clinch out the back. Aha, that would explain the two missed calls on her phone thought Zoe. He had also seen Shelley nearly throw herself at Wade but she had been too drunk to follow through and Wade had had to put her in a taxi. Lavon had been happy for her when she told him her great news about Justin which was nice of him. Or at least he had pretended to be happy which, arguably, was even nicer.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"No, No, No." Shelley began banging her head on the cafeteria table.

"Shelley please, people are looking" Rose beseeched, trying to hide her head from her fellow workers.

"I can't do this again. She's just had four months to get over the guy and now we're back to the beginning again?"

"Well, I'm not sure exactly, she was a little vague on the phone, I'm sure she'll tell us as soon as she arrives".

"You have to tell her".

"No way – Shelley you can't do that to her and anyway, we're not even sure it was true – it was just gossip & it was probably just a fling. Anyway, Z knows that Tamara Sims has been after Justin for years".

"I over-heard two nurses in X-Ray say they went off for a week in Mexico together – hardly a fling!".

"Don't do it Shelley. Justin is an honourable guy. If there is something that Z needs to know, I'm sure he will tell her".

Shelley looked at Rose incredulously. "Would you stop always thinking the best of people - Justin is an Asshole. He'll try to get away with anything he can".

"Please Shelley, Z is coming over now, please don't say anything?"

The two girls watched as their friend placed her tray on the table and tried to untangle a chair from the legs of the chair beside.

"Hi guys" Zoe declared brightly. " First day back and it feels like we were never away. How did Friday night go for everyone?".

"I'm pretty sure it went better for some than for others" said Shelley dryly "Come on, tell all".

Zoe couldn't hold back her smile "Well, I'm not complaining. Rose, you go first - has he rung yet?".

Rose blushed. "Yes, he rang last night. We're going out tomorrow night – a movie or something".

"And you like him right?".

"What's not to like? He's cute and sweet and he's from Utah like myself, he likes skiing and hill walking and comedy shows and he's really interested in photography."

"Rose! Where's the conflict? He sound's like your clone – you can't agree on everything surely?".

"No" Rose replied proudly "We support different football teams".

"Oh dear God. I can hear the wedding bells already".

"Shelley, leave her be. Rose, he sounds perfect for you. We should double date".

Shelley made a vommiting gesture. "Okay, Z, Rose and my lunches are firmly in our stomachs, we're ready to hear about the big re-union".

"You know, I _know_ that secretly you are pleased for me, Shelley, and that this cynicism is just an act". Zoe laughed, not seeing the kick Rose gave Shelley under the table. "Justin and I had a very special night and we seem to be in a really good place and we're got another date set up for tomorrow night".

"So you're back together then?".

"Well, not yet" Zoe hesitated. "He wants us to take it easy and not jump into anything because once we do, he said it was obvious, there was only one way we were going".

"So am I right?" Zoe asked uncertainly "he's saying that once we get back together, a proposal is inevitable?".

Shelley glanced at Rose in concern. "Zoe honey, I guess that could be what he meant but maybe you're getting a bit ahead of yourself? Did he mention for how long you two should 'take it easy'?"

"Well no, not specifically but he kept saying how much he missed me & he says he's bringing me out for a 'special' dinner tomorrow night and that I'm to look extra nice".

Shelley and Rose shared another concerned look which, this time, Zoe caught.

"Guys, relax, I'm not expecting anything tomorrow night I promise. All I know is that we really did have a fabulous time together on Friday and Saturday – it was as if we never broke up. And now that he's decided to stay in New York for another two years, which everyone knows pretty much ties in to when I finish my residency, I think that it's obvious he's got a bigger plan in mind for us".

"I'm sure you're right" assured Rose trying to sound sincere.

"So is it my turn yet?" Shelley demanded, not sure she would be able to hold her tongue any longer if the Justin conversation continued. "What about Wade and me? - do you think the whole vomiting thing will have affected my chances?"

X X X

"Zoe, please stop smiling, it's beginning to scare me".

"Make fun all you like Lavon, but I am getting brought on a proper date tonight – nice meal, candles, music – I have already been instructed to dress up smart".

Lavon raised an eyebrow "Zoe – you always look just fine to me. What kind of guy don't trust his girl to look nice?" he grumbled.

"Lavon, there is nothing you can say to take the gloss off my day" declared Zoe, finishing off her coffee and extracting her jacket from the back of his kitchen stool. "And now I must go – for if I get to work early, then I can finish early and come home and spend several hours beautifying myself to prepare for being wined and dined at one of New York's finest restaurants by the man of my dreams ..." Zoe gave him a beaming fake smile and then headed for the door.

The door was opened before she got there. It was Wade returning from his run.

"Hey Doc, wait up a second. I need a girl for something".

"Wade, we have been through this already, the answer is no, no and no".

"Funny!" Wade noted dryly taking in her animated state and the fake smile which she refused to let go. "Don't flatter yourself Doc, I just need some book recommendations. I promised someone, a girl, that I would buy her some books and I need some recommendations - and you're all I've got".

"No problem Wade, anything I can do to help other people fall in love I will. And the fact that she can read is very promising ..." continued Zoe sweetly picking up the nearest pen and paper.

Wade looked over at Lavon confused.

"Don't take it personally Wade, she's got her first date with Justin tonight and she's a bit over-excited".

Zoe thought for a moment and then wrote down two of her favourite books. She handed the piece of paper to Wade with a beaming smile, and shut the door behind her.

"How many different personalities does that girl have?" remarked Wade, looking at the closed door with confusion.

X X X

Red. It had to be red. Tonight was a red night decided Zoe happily. The slim fitting dress clung to her curves and managed to be both classy and sexy. Her phone bleeped with a new text from Justin "I'm downstairs". Oh. She had thought he might come up – he had not been to her apartment in so long. It didn't matter though, she thought, as she grabbed her bag and a light jacket, because _nothing_ but _nothing_ was going to ruin the night ahead.

She didn't see them until she left her building and started towards Justin's car. The people. The people in the car with Justin. There was a man in the front seat and a petite blonde in the back. Justin got out of the car to greet her.

"Baby you look spectacular – hey, I think that's the same colour dress that Margery is wearing".

The man in the passenger seat got out of the car politely and went to introduce himself. "Hi Zoe. Philip. Philip Merriweather. I've heard so much about you – it's great for Margery and I to finally meet you". Justin had by this point, opened the back door for Zoe, allowing her to get a flattering view of Margery who was indeed, wearing the exact same colour dress as Zoe.

Justin had insisted that Philip return to the passenger seat so that 'the girls' could get to know each other in the back. By the time the car had left the pavement, Zoe had worked out who these people were. This was Philip, Justin's school friend from Boston and his lovely wife Margery, who's wedding Zoe had not been able to attend a few months back because herself and Justin were a few weeks into their break. Predicting that their issues would not be resolved in time for the wedding, she had written to them to say that she had a prior commitment and would not be able to attend.

Justin reached his hand into the back of her car and squeezed her knee which, she guessed, was his way of saying 'I'll explain everything later' ...

X X X

That evening Wade arived back from work to find Lavon on the sofa playing video games.

"How was Leah today, Wade? I spoke with the doctor earlier and he's pretty happy with her progress. He says your visits are really helping and and thinks that she's ready for a visit from me tomorrow. So if it's okay with you, I'll take the visitors slot tomorrow?".

"Of course – there's loads I can do here and some phone calls I can make back home. She was good today I guess. We just chat you know Lavon? I'm not doin' anything special – just catching up with an old friend. I promised I'd bring in a pack of cards next time – see how rusty her poker has got - she if she still cheats".

Lavon laughed. "Strangely enough, it would be very comforting if you managed to motivate her enough to cheat". He paused and said quietly "Thanks Wade – thanks again for all you're doing for Leah and me". He looked over to make sure Wade knew how sincere his thanks was.

Wade waved off his thanks as he bent to grab a beer from the fridge. Coming over to join Lavon on the sofa he replied "Lavon, it's nothing – anyway, hold your thanks as you are about to be well and truely beaten ..."

Wade had only just picked up the controller when there was a small knock on the door.

"Lavon?"

"Zoe, come on in." Lavon called out.

"Hi" Zoe said nervously, a little disappointed to see that Lavon was already occupied.

Lavon knew that look. He put down the controller. "Hi Zoe – no, leave the door open – Wade was just going downstairs to buy us some more beer".

Wade looked over at Lavon in confusion gesturing to the two full beers on the table but quickly understood, from the look he got back, that he was being instructed to make himself scarce. Damn – he was tired tonight and had been looking forward to a few games before packing it in.

He took a quick glance at Zoe as he grabbed his hoodie and headed towards the door. Jeez, how bad can a date go that a girl looking that good ends up coming home on her own?

"Coffee or alcohol Zoe? I can offer you both".

"Neither Lavon, thanks, I just wanted some company. You probably didn't need to get Wade to leave, I don't think I'm even in the mood for a chat. But thanks anyway – the fewer witnesses to my misery the better". At this, Zoe dropped her bag on the floor and stepped out of her shoes. She headed towards her usual corner of Lavon's sofa and curled her feet under.

"What happened? I thought this was a hot date to a fancy restaurant?"

"It _was_ a hot date and it _was_ a fancy restaurant but the table was for four – he had arranged to bring another couple along and the other guy and Justin talked about college the entire night and I was left talking to his new wife, Margery, who was probably very nice, but we had very little in common, and I just wasn't in the mood to discuss her new home, and her baby plans, and her friends in the tennis club. I just wanted Justin to myself".

"Oh, sorry," Zoe remembered "we did have one thing in common – she was wearing the exact same colour dress as me which obviously doesn't matter in the overall scheme of things" she muttered sadly "but it did matter to me".

"Does it help if I say you look spectacular?".

"No. Yes. Sorry Lavon – thanks for trying. You are really sweet".

"Okay, rant over. Sorry. You can call Wade back from whatever street he's wandering down. I've really nothing to rant about – it wasn't Justin's fault. Philip called him at short notice and there was nothing he could do. And he did help me escape early - Philip wanted us all to go back to their hotel for a nightcap but Justin made an excuse for me and dropped me home early. And he apologised profusely to me and has promised to take me out again on Thursday night to make it up. So really, I've nothing to complain about – I guess it just didn't go the way I had hoped".

"Sorry Zoe. I know you were looking forward to it."

"Really it's fine. Can I stay here for a while? – I won't disturb your game I promise. I'll watch and learn".

"Sure thing – will I get you a rug?".

No, I'm fine. Thanks Lavon. And thanks for listening to me – I know I promised no more boyfriend rants – I promise that will be the last".

Lavon resisted the temptation to reply.

X X X

Not knowing how long to stay out for, Wade had wandered the streets for an hour. Zoe was curled up asleep in the corner of the sofa when he returned.

"Is she going to sleep here?" Wade asked curiously.

"Nah, I'll wake her when the game is over. She just wanted some company" said Lavon ruefully, handing Wade back his controller. "You still up for a game?"

"Definitely" Wade decided, returning to his position in the middle of the sofa. He realised that he now had Lavon on one side and a sleeping Zoe on the other. He looked over at Zoe. She looked like a twelve year old when she was asleep – a twelve year old playing dress-up in her mother's good clothes. He followed the generous curves of her tight red dress – well okay, he corrected himself, maybe a pretty mature twelve year old – either way, he realised, she was too distracting to sit beside for an entire game.

"Lavon – maybe you should wake her now and get her to bed" Wade suggested helpfully.

"Nah – I'm all comfortable here. I'll bring her home when we finish"

"Com' on Lavon she's going to ruin her nice dress – she's not going to thank you for that – take it from me. Anyways, she'll sleep better in her own bed"

"Bring her yourself if you're that worried" suggested Lavon calmly.

"Com'on Lavon – she's distracting – it's gonna put me of my game. At least swap seats?

"Nope"

"You know, this is same as cheating" Wade complained "I'm at an unfair disadvantage over here".

Lavon smiled thoroughly enjoying Wade's growing aggitation. Who did Wade think had taught Leah how to cheat?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Lavon was standing around the corner from Leah's room staring at a crack in the window. He was going to have to go in some time, but he wasn't ready just yet. He had just come from her doctor's office - anxious to be re-assured that the visit was indeed best for her. What had the doctor said she needed? Love, understanding and no judgement. He reminded the doctor about how upset she had got at his last visit and how they had been estranged for four years prior to her incident. The doctor had assured him that Leah was doing good and was strong enough now to start confronting her issues – one of which seemed to be him. When did he change from being a brother to being an 'issue' he thought angrily? How had he messed this up so much?

He counted to ten and then rounded the corner and nervously knocked on the door.

"Hi"

"Hi"

"The doc said it would be okay for me to visit" Lavon explained awkwardly.

"Yeah, I know, he told me that too" Leah gave a faint smile.

"I got you some fruit and some magazines" Lavon said hurriedly, leaving two bags at the end of her bed. "Oh, and Wade told me to give you these .." he continued, handing her a packet of 'I NY' playing cards.

Lavon returned to where he had been standing awkwardly at the end of the bed. The cards raised a smile from Leah. Lavon saw his opening. "The doc seems real happy with Wade's visits. He thinks they're doing you good" he suggested gently.

Leah didn't look at Lavon but instead stared intently at the box of cards in her hand, turning it around slowly to examine all sides. "I had to tell the nurses he was gay" she said softly.

Lavon took a moment to register what she had just said. Had he heard her wrong? She looked up from her intent examination of her new box of cards "they kept hastling me for details. It was the only thing I could think of .." she looked over at Lavon with the beginning of a grin on her pale face.

Lavon began laughing – laughing at what she had said, laughing that he had just seen a glimmer of the old Leah but mostly just laughing with relief. The ice had been broken. Maybe, just maybe, things between Leah and himself were all going to be okay. He would give anything to be able to cross the room and take his little sister in his arms and hold her tight and protect her from everything that troubled her, but he knew he hadn't earned that priviledge yet. But he would. He didn't care how long it took.

X X X

Zoe decided that she may as well work in the Roll Tide she was here so often. Herself and Justin were just returning from the cinema – they had finally got their date. Just the two if them. It had been the perfect date and he had said they needed to talk later which was promising right? But first he said, he just had to pop in to a colleague's leaving do for five minutes.

That was half an hour ago. He was now ensconced in conversation with a tall red head who was stroking his arm and leaning in for an intimate conversation. She knew who that was – it was that anesthetist, Tamara from the second floor. She wasn't stupid – she knew Tamara had been after Justin for ages. Well she wasn't going to get him.

Not this time. Not when she and Justin were so close to getting back together. No, this time Zoe was going to play a few games of her own and she realised, looking around the bar, she knew just the person to help her.

"Hi Wade"

"Hi there Doc. What has you out this late on a school night?"

"Strategizing" replied Zoe cryptically "Did your girlfriend like her books?"

"My _not_-girlfriend did like the books, thanks. I meant to thank you for those recommendations".

Zoe took a deep breath. "So how many _not_-girfriends do you have going at any one time?" she asked innocently, reaching over and placing a hand over the one he had leaning on the bar.

Wade took a curious look at Zoe and then glanced around the room. He knew he had recognised that tall guy who was currently being fondled by a tall red head.

"You wouldn't be tryin' to make somebody jealous now would you Doc?" Wade asked quietly, looking bemused.

Zoe's smile froze and her shoulders dropped. She looked down, too embarrassed to reply. Wade put down his cloth and put his elbows up on the counter opposite her. "Cos if you are, you're gonna have to do a lot better than that" he continued helpfully. Not bothering to glance over at Justin, he took one of her hands and pulled her slowly towards him until her face was only a foot away from his.

Zoe looked at him nervously not sure what he was playing at but his eyes were saying 'trust me' and his smile was a kind one, not a mocking one. Still, this was Wade and she was never quite sure what he was capable of.

Wow! She had never seen his eyes this close before. They really were undeniably sexy - and sparkly – and hazel? She found herself gazing into them deeper to try to determine the exact shade of greeny hazel.

"Zoe" he was saying softly, watching with interest as her eyes flickered curiously over his face. Somewhere she was conscious that the way he said her name made it sound like a caress "What are you doing with a guy who doesn't appreciate that he already has the most beautiful girl in the room?"

Zoe caught her breath, her mouth falling open in surprise. Did Wade just say ... Wade dropped his eyes to look at the small hand he was still holding. Turning it over he ran the thumb of his other hand over her wrist and down her palm.

"You know, if you were my girl, Zoe ..." he continued slowly, taking her hand and enclosing it carefully within both of his.

As he said her name again, Zoe could feel heat forming in the pit of her stomach and spreading to her cheeks.

"... and I'd just got back with you, I don't think I'd be letting you out of my bed let alone my sight for a long time" Wade finished quietly, looking up to catch her eyes again, the trusting look still there but seeming to be struggling with an altogether more dangerous one.

Zoe felt herself melt from the heat in his eyes and the heat where his hand was touching hers. Hot. God, everything about Wade Kinsella was hot. Why had she thought that she could resist when hundreds of girls before her had failed? She didn't care anymore – all she cared about was feeling his lips on hers and his hands on her body. He wanted to kiss her too – she could see it in his eyes and the way he kept glancing down at her mouth. She shut her eyes and lent forward, her lips slightly apart.

The pull nearly knocked her off her chair.

"Zoe" Justin was saying, his hand gripping her arm firmly "What are you doing?" he was asking angrily giving Wade a threatening look before returning his attentions to Zoe.

"I'm bringing you home" he stated firmly, grabbing her coat and handing her her bag. Zoe had snapped out of her daze and, taking the bag, she stumbled as Justin possessively put his arm around her and guided her to the door. She glanced back at the bar searching for Wade. Wade had picked up his cloth and was watching their departure with some interest. He winked at her good naturedly and raised his eyes questioningly as if to say 'this was what you wanted - right?' Zoe's thoughts were in such a spin she had no idea what she wanted.

X X X

Justin, as it turned out, was furious. "What the hell were you doing with that guy? Who does he think he is, touching you like that? Was he harassing you?"

"No, Justin, it was just Wade – he didn't mean it – he's a nice guy but I guess he can get a bit tactile at times".

"What's happening – do you fancy him or something?"

No, God Justin, no" Zoe tried to calm him down. "You said we were only going to stay for 5 minutes. Wade was just keeping me company while you talked to your friends. Anyway, you had that girl crawling all over you. Honest Justin, nothing happened, I think it was just a mis-understanding".

Justin quietened down and took Zoe into his arms and held her tight against him. "Zoe, I can't stand to see another guy touch you" he said quietly, kissing her on the side of the head. He gave a short laugh "Who would have thought I would be the jealous type?".

Justin stepped back and putting a strand of hair behind Zoe's ear, he put his hands on either side of her face. "I think that maybe it's a sign – a sign for us to get back together properly – tell the world that you and I are a couple again?".

Zoe leant into the embrace and tried to unravel her thoughts. Her head was far from clear. "Justin, we decided to have a break for a good reason. We both took the opportunity to have some space and to do some thinking. It was a good thing. We both know that if we get together again then there's only one direction we are going in. And that's a big decision for both of us. I think you are right to say that we need to take our time before taking such a big leap.

Justin's face was momentarily blank. He took Zoe back into an embrace shielding her from his confused expression. After a few moments he spoke carefully "Maybe you're right baby – maybe we should take our time before making any big decisions".

X X X

That night when Zoe got home she lay on her bed fully dressed. The conversation with Justin had been an important one yet it hadn't received all of her attention – she was still trying to figure out her what on earth had happened in the bar with Wade.

She was mortified. She had come horribly close to kissing Wade in the middle of the Roll Tide in front of Justin, in front of everyone. What was he thinking of? She had trusted him – how could he have done that to her? – how could he have manufactured that situation and made such a fool of her?

But, she admitted with frustration, it had actually worked – Justin had got jealous! Trust a guy like Wade to know exactly how to make another guy jealous. He was probably across the corridor right now thinking that he had done her a favour!

And worst of all, Zoe had to acknowledge guiltily, was the fact that she very nearly HAD kissed Wade. For real. And he knew it. He was probably delighted with himself now – now that he knew that he could reduce her to mush with just a few chosen words and a touch of his hand. God, she hated him!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Shelley saw Rose waiting at reception and went over to say hello.

"Shelley – the very person. Z and I are going out for pizza. Can you join us?" asked Rose cheerily.

"Nope – I've another three hours to do in Ortho and them my rotation ends" sighed Shelley with exaggerated relief. "And I met Z for lunch so I've done enough Justin for the day. Although .." Shelley looked thoughtful for a moment. "I think the Justin glow may be fading already ..."

Rose looked at her in disbelief.

"Well, she was rabbiting on about Justin and I was trying to get some intel. on Wade and she started going all strange on me" Shelley explained vaguely. "You try" she suggested to Rose.

"Try what? Try talking about Justin with her?" asked Rose, still confused.

"No" sighed Shelley "try mentioning Wade – and see how she reacts" she added conspiratorily.

Rose looked at Shelley in sympathy "Do you not think you are just a little bit biased here Shelley?"

Shelley looked at Rose in disgust. Sure she was biased but that didn't mean her theory wasn't valid. She saw Zoe walking towards them from the lift. "Try it" she hissed and then turned to greet Zoe with a smile.

X X X

Zoe had managed to avoid Wade for the rest of the week. Until now, she though with dread, as she pushed open the door of the 'Tide. She had promised Lavon she would pop in to say hello to some friends he had visting but she was not going to stay long – she had already promised to meet Justin at her apartment after his shift at 11.00pm.

She had just had a good night - Rose and herself had gone for a pizza after work. The girl, she laughed to herself, was all loved up. She had talked and talked all night – analysing herself and Pete's every conversation to make sure all was going okay. Which it was by the sounds of things – Zoe was so pleased for her friend.

She pushed opened the door of the bar wondering why Lavon suddenly had lots of friends visiting – although these new friends mustn't be staying at Lavon's as Wade was occupying the other bedroom. It was a quiet enough night she noticed, looking around on her way over to the bar. Lavon was chatting to a dark haired man at the end of the bar.

"Hi Doc, what can I get you" asked Wade cheerfully.

Zoe hadn't been prepared to bump into Wade quite so soon. She looked over at him in shock. Why was he acting so normal? "a white wine thanks" she stammered.

"Coming up. Hey, did Thursday night work out for you? You, by the way, were spectacular. You deserve an oscar for that performance". He lent over towards her so that nobody could hear "You almost had _me _convinced that I was going to get lucky. It's not fair to do that to a guy..." he grinned.

Zoe momentarily lost all concentration. Oh God, she was being sucked in again. She pulled back quickly from the bar trying to get some distance between herself and Wade. She barely had time to take in what he had said. Thankfully Lavon had spotted her and called her down to him.

Wade looked after her in confusion. Had Zoe just pulled away from him? He was only having a bit of fun – like they normally did, right? What was her problem he thought frustratedly.

"Zoe, Zoe" Lavon greeted her "You came!" he declared, delighted. "I would like to introduce you to an old friend of mine from Bluebell, George Tucker".

The man turned around and greeted Zoe with a smile and an outstretched hand. "Very nice to meet you".

"You too" replied Zoe going through the motions of pleasantries while trying to work out what Wade had actually said. He thought she was acting? Just some really good acting? Had she actually got away with it? A white wine appeared in front of her and she watched as Wade retreated down the bar to talk to a blonde girl. Well, Wade may be fine with whatever happened, but she was not sure she was. It would still be best, she decided, if she stayed away from Wade tonight.

"What has you in town?" she asked Lavon's friend, beginning to calm down and join the conversation properly.

George glanced quickly at Lavon before smoothly confirming that he was on a shopping trip with his girlfriend. He nodded to the blonde down the bar who was now deep in conversation with Wade. As they both looked down she threw back her head in hysterics. "Does Wade flirt with everybody?" Zoe enquired facinated.

"Pretty much" confirmed George with a smile. "Are you finding it hard to handle – or just hard to resist?"

"Oh no, no problem resisting thanks" Zoe laughed able now to take a proper look at him. Wow – he was pretty cute.

"So, you all grew up together?" Zoe asked, becoming curious to know how all the friendships worked. Was George Lavon's friend or was his girlfriend Lavon's friend? And where did Wade fit in? – and why was George not in the least bit bothered that he was flirting with his girlfriend?

"Yes – we were all in school together – although Lavon was a few years ahead – and Wade and I played football with Lavon briefly before he decided he was too good for us all and left". George looked over at Lavon from the corner of his eye hoping that he was being heard.

"Don't listen to him Zoe" warned Lavon as he got some drinks for a customer. "He's a lawyer and cannot be trusted".

"So you're the neighbour that we've been hearing all about" George asked with a grin.

"That sounds worrying" laughed Zoe. "Was any of it good?". Wow, this guy was quite the charmer - was there something in the water in Bluebell? Thank God Justin wasn't around to see her flirt with yet another of Lavon's friends.

Justn wasn't around but somebody else was watching from down the bar. Typical. He should have know that Tucker would be her type. All he'd had from her in the last three weeks was grief but five minutes with George and she was acting like a smitten schoolgirl. It pissed him off. He wasn't too sure why but it just did. He had been making a real effort to be nice to the girl too.

"Wade, I think I am needed down the end of the bar" announced Lemon sharply, spotting the brunette hitting on her boyfriend. Wade watched as Lemon walked briskly down the bar to put a hand possessively on George's arm before introducing herself to Zoe.

Wade finished cleaning up and eventually decided to join his friends at the other end of the bar. He arrived in time to hear Zoe explain that she had to leave soon to go meet her boyfriend.

'Wade use your charm to convince Zoe here to stay", George beseeched.

"She's immune, isn't that right Doc?" Wade glanced over expressionlessly as he started filling another crate with glasses.

Not completely, Zoe felt like correcting him. Anyway, what was up with Wade? He was suddenly acting moody. She had never seen him like this. She looked over at him – was he pissed off with everyone or just her? Her confusion was thankfully overshadowed by a squeal from Lemon as a tune came on the jukebox.

"Lavon Hayes – how's your memory?" she demanded as she grabbed Lavon's arm and dragged him over to a clearing on the floor. Lavon tried to protest, claiming that there was no dancing allowed in the 'Tide, but it fell on deaf ears. Zoe watched with interest. She didn't think Lavon could dance or at least she had never seen him dancing. Wow, boy was she wrong! She looked on in amazement as Lavon and Lemon began to jive up a storm.

"We did 'Grease' in high school" explained George laughing at Zoe's surprised expression. "You are looking at Bluebell's own Danny & Sandy" he elaborated as he put down his drink to go and join them.

"And you were?" Zoe asked laughing.

"Kenickie of course" replied George striking a pose. "Can I tempt you?" he questioned.

"No way" responded Zoe definitively. "My dancing is not at that level" she added, still mesmorised by the half-remembered half-improvised routine that Lavon and Lemon were going through. Lemon was currently being swung to the left and right amid howls of laughter.

Wade watched George disappear. His mood had not improved. He knew he was working but he decided he still needed a beer. He prised open the lid of a bottle and taking the first swig, leaned against the counter and watched his friends dancing.

Zoe felt his presence behind her. It was beginnng to un-nerve her. She very subtlely moved her stool a few inches down the bar.

What the ..? Had she really just done that? God she was really pissing him off this evening.

Oblivious to the growing frustration at the bar behind her, Zoe began thinking about Lavon - who she thought she had known fairly well. Seeing him with Wade, and now these two friends from home, made her realise that there was a whole side to Lavon that she did not know. She knew him to be a great friend and neighbour but she had rarely seen him let his hair down like he was tonight. She had also watched the way himself and Wade bantered in the apartment. It was the type of comradery that went back years and could not be compared to the brief friendship she had with him.

"Lavon's a different person since you arrived" she spoke quietly, not looking back to where Wade was still slowly drinking his beer.

Wade didn't respond.

"You're all like family to him" Zoe continued wistfully "I can see that. He doesn't have that here - he's going to miss you when you leave" Zoe turned around and giving Wade a small smile.

Wade sighed, feeling his anger dissipate. "He likes it here" Wade said slowly knowing what she wanted to hear "You're family now too you know" he acknowleded, glancing over and catching her eye.

He held her gaze for a moment. "You know, I know you've got something planned, but I think Lavon would really like you to hang around if you could, and get to know George and Lemon a bit. I think that would mean a lot to him".

"Okay" replied Zoe after a moment's deliberation. "I guess I don't really need to go home to change. I can just ring Justin and get him to pick me up here instead" she decided looking back at him with a quick smile.

Well okay. Maybe they weren't getting on so bad after all, Wade was relieved to see. Maybe this was his chance to say something that was on his mind. He deliberated for a moment but then spoke:

"Doc, I know it's none of my business and that I'm not your friend, I'm just a neighbour, but are you sure about that guy? it just don't seem right that a girl like you would have to play a stunt like the one last night – I know he's a doctor an 'all and must be pretty smart but he can't be that smart ..."

Zoe looked at Wade in surprise. That was a pretty sweet thing for him to say. Thankfully she was saved from answering by Lemon's annimated arrival. At some point Zoe realised, the 'Grease' soundtrack had finished to be replaced by a lazy Stones number.

Lemon looked at the two of them with interest, aware that she had interupted something. "Wade, I'm weary teaching these two to dance" she declared dramatically "Come dance with me". With obvious past experience, Lemon firmly took the drink out of Wade's hand and pulled him away from the bar.

Zoe watched from the corner of her eye as Wade put an arm around Lemon's waist and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Are you sure you're up to this Breeland?" he laughed. Lemon put an arm on his shoulder and let him take her other hand in his. "I think I can handle it Wade" she challenged. To Zoe's surprise, Wade proceeded to guide her around the limited dancefloor with some flourish throwing in the odd spin and hustle. Had there been any doubt of the longevity of their friendship, their easy familiarity with each other quashed it.

Zoe went to find a quiet corner to ring Justin and tell him about the change of plans. He wasn't too happy about it and when she assured him that she was only with Lavon and his friends, for some reason he hadn't been any happier. But he had reluctantly agreed.

She returned to George and Lavon chatting and joined in their conversation trying to avoid glancing over at the couple dancing. Soon the song ended and Wade and Lemon joined them. Lavon suddenly noticed the time. "Are you leaving us soon Z?" he asked solicitously.

"No it's okay Lavon, I've changed my plans and I'm going to stay for a bit longer" Zoe explained, exchanging a brief look with Wade.

Lemon saw the exchange and raised a perfectly sculpted eye brow. I thought his charm didn't work on her she mused. She was going to have to investigate this neighbour of Lavon's.

Lavon was delighted with Zoe's change of plan and insisted on getting her another drink. George and Wade were deep in conversation. Suddenly Zoe found Lemon beside her. "So are we going to get to meet the boyfriend?" Lemon asked innocently.

"Yes – I think so – he's going to call in here and collect me." Zoe smiled. "And what about yourself and George – how long are you dating?"

"Since we were fifteen" Lemon replied proudly. "We were in high school together".

"And Wade and Lavon too?" asked Zoe remembering what George had said.

"No, Lavon wasn't in our class – his sister Leah was. Herself and Wade were tight all through school and so George and I hung around with them quite a bit"

Leah, Zoe remembered. She had heard Lavon mention the name. Wade and Leah had been 'tight' all through school – what did that mean - had Wade dated Lavon's sister? How did that all fit in? He and Lavon were still friends so it couldn't have ended that badly. Wade with a high school sweetheart! That didn't fit in with the picture she had painted of him.

"I've heard Lavon mention Leah" Zoe said "but she lives in a different country right? I know Lavon doesn't see her much" Zoe questioned innocently.

Lemon hesitated realising that Zoe didn't know about Leah and why they were all in town.

"And what happened Leah?" Zoe asked curiously.

"Well", Lemon answered carefully, sensitive that this was all getting a bit close to the bone, "almost straight after high school she eloped with a guy she was dating for only four months".

Zoe was mesmerised "Wow, how did Wade take that?"

Wade was now getting seriously worried. Whatever Lemon was saying to Zoe had Zoe looking over at him with a strange expression on her face. Lemon had enough amunition to bury him if she set her mind to it and he really _really _did not want Zoe hearing all that. An urgent intervention was required he decided.

"Lemon – another dance?" he said firmly, guiding her down from her stool. "Apologies" he said with a quick smile to Zoe.

"What have you been sayin' to Zoe about me" he hissed putting a firm hand around her waist and pulled her over to him. "She's been looking at me strangely every since you two started talkin'".

"Why Wade, are you interested?" Lemon teased "Do you want me to put in a good word?"

"No and no" Wade replied dryly "but Zoe and I didn't start off too well and we are only just startin' to be civil to each other, so please refrain from tellin' her too much about me or my past" he said awkwardly.

"But why does it matter if you're not interested?" Lemon asked coyly "Anyway Wade Kinsella, you sure are pretty attentive to a girl you claim you're not interested in".

"Lemon you heard the girl – she's got a boyfriend"

"Like that has ever stopped you!"

Wade spun Lemon around in an attempt to get her to shut up and proceeded to successfully distract her from her line of enquiry for the duration of the song.

Lemon had assured him that she had said nothing bad to Zoe. He hoped that was true because he had just decided to ask Zoe to dance. This was a casual setting, nobody would think anything of it – but he was in strange form and right now, for some reason, he wanted to dance with Zoe. As if fate had intervened, he heard one of his favourite songs start up.

"C'mon Doc, you look like you need a dance" he smiled holding out his hand to her. Zoe froze. Dancing with Wade? Being pressed up against him for three and a half minutes and having his hand on her back? No, she could definitely not do that.

"No Wade," she stammered akwardly "I'm not in a dancing mood tonight - have another dance with Lemon" she suggested desperately.

For no particular reason, conversations around them had stopped and Wade realised everyone was looking at them with interest and waiting for Zoe to acquiesse.

"Come on Doc – it's only a dance" he laughed nervously hoping she could see the desperate look in his eyes. Why had she had gone all freaky on him again? What was up with her? Wade was getting embarassed.

He let out an internal sigh of relief as he saw Zoe's hand raise and reach out to his.

A loud knock on the door took everyone by surprise. Lavon had locked it twenty minutes earlier when the last customer had left. He now bounded over to re-open the door.

Zoe and Wade both realised immediately who was at the door. Zoe's hand dropped instantly back to her side. She was nearly faint with relief. Wade was, he didn't know what he was, he decided as he disappeared quietly in towards the bathrooms and out the fire exit. In need of air he concluded, shutting his eyes and breathing slowly.

X X X

Lemon nervously peeped her head around the bedroom door. "Leah?"

'Oh my God" smiled Leah – "what on earth are you doing here". On seeing Leah Lemon did exactly what she had feared she would do – and burst into tears.

"I am so sorry honey. Please forgive me – George and I were so upset when we heard what happened, we came up straight away but I'm afraid I still have not got over the news" Lemon explained trying to gather herself together.

Leah took her hand in hers and reached over for some tissues with the other. "It's fine Lemon really..."

"Nobody else knows do they?"

"No, just Wade, George and I – Lavon said that was how you wanted it – is that Ok?"

"Yes, that's fine. I just don't want ... I just would rather nobody else knew. Or at least not yet .."

"Of course honey, whatever you want. Although ..." Lemon hesitated "You do know your momma and pappi should be told. They would want to be here with you..."

"I know. And I will. Get in touch with them. Soon" Leah promised her friend. "but I'm just not ready yet. I hope you understand."

"Whatever you want Leah, you just concentrate on getting yourself better" Lemon asured her, reached out to squeeze her hand. "How are you doing – are they looking after you alright here?"

"Yes, everyone is being really nice. The doctors, the nurses, they're great and Wade is here too and he visits almost every day – he's staying with Lavon."

"I know – George and I stayed with them last night. You know George wanted to come today but I wanted you all to myself if that's okay?"

"Of course. Say hi to him and thank him - thank you both for coming all this way to see me. You really shouldn't have made such a long trip ..."

"Are you crazy girl, of course we were going to visit. Do you think I would leave you in the hands of your brother and Wade Kinsella? They'd be leading you astray in no time" Lemon gave a brittle laugh. She paused now and tried to relax, taking a good look at her old friend. "How are things with Lavon?" she asked gently.

Leah sighed. "They're better. Getting there – you know? Wer're still pretty careful with each other but I hope we get there. I think it's going to take a while..."

"And are you and Wade still as tight as ever?"

"Wade is Wade, thank God. He's been so great I don't know what I would do without him. He's being such a good friend Lemon – you know how he is..."

"Well, I know how he always was with you ..." Lemon agreed doubtfully "and I'm real glad you two still have that between you. But I'm not sure all the ladies in Bluebell would share your high opinion of Wade Kinsella but you know how things are .."

"No, tell me – I've been trying to ask him whether he has anyone special in his life but he's avoiding me. Is there a girlfriend back home?"

"Several I'm sure honey but no-one special that I know of.". Lemon paused and remembered the previous night – "I don't suppose he's mentioned a 'Zoe' to you?"

"Zoe" repeated Leah – "that's Lavon's neighbour. Why - is something going on?"

"No, No. Not yet anyway. He's just acting strange around her. He's doing that moody thing he does. Can't take his eyes off her either".

"Oooh" Leah exclaimed happily "You are just what he doctor ordered. Tell me all .."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_**So good news/bad news. Thanks to anyone who actually read this story. And thanks to all those who reviewed – as the writers among you know - it means alot. So the good news is that the story is finished but the bad news is that it was finished eons ago and I have been struggling ever since with the middle chapters & have now decided to return to my life and not finish them completely. I'm genuinely sorry. For anyone who needs closure/resolution, below is a collection of completed scenes from my middle chapters and chapters 11 onwards are complete.**_

_**This whole story is (ever so slightly!) a Wade story which I do apologise for but ... actually I can't think of an excuse (although the last scene in 2x04 comes to mind). I guess I just got frustrated with where the writers took him in the 2nd half of season 2 and wanted to go back to season 1 Wade – before they pretty much castrated him. Okay he cheated, but please get over it. You don't have to have a couple breaking up and getting back together to make a story interesting. Good writing can actually manage to make a long term couple remain interesting – FNL being an example.**_

_**Anyway, enough. I do apologise to any readers & I do respect this forum but I really need to return to my life !**_

X X X

Wade was looking for a phone number. He was sure he left it on top of the pile of papers on the counter. Suddenly he stopped in his tracks. "Lavon, what are these?" He asked very slowly, picking up the tickets on the counter.

Lavon looked over. "Oh I forgot about them – Jason got them for me ages ago but then Leah ... anyways' I forgot about them"

"But Lavon, these are Giants ticket for tomorrow night. They're golddust!"

Yea well, I'm really not in the mood to go – take them if you want"

"Who am I going to go with in this town? – Come on Lavon, Leah is being well looked after, she'd be more mad than anyone if she thought you would miss a football match for her. You can't not go – it would be a sin to waste these tickets – and they're awesome seats".

Yeah, Jason always looks after me" agreed Lavon looking up from his paperwork. "Listen, I'm really not sure I could enjoy myself too much ..."

"Leave that to me, come-on, Pete and Danny can cover the 'Tide for the night. I'll look after it".

"Listen, I'm really not sure" Lavon hesitated. Well, maybe it would do him some good and Wade definitely deserved a night off – maybe it would be good for both of them to get out and let their hair down for a bit. Actually, there was someone else who could do with letting their hair down he realised. She wasn't back with Justin yet and he hadn't given up hope that she could be saved from the vortex she was about to be sucked in to. Okay, so he hadn't actually managed to pursuade her to go to a football match with him in all the time he had known her but Wade didn't need to know, that he thought with a grin, spotting an opportunity for some mischief. What was the harm in trying?

"How you gettin' on with Zoe these days?"

"I'm not sure" replied Wade warily.

"Well then, here's the deal – you convince Zoe to take the third ticket and I'm in"

Wade looked at Lavon in confusion. "You're joking right? I'm never sure if she's talking to me from one end of the day to the other – and we're not exactly buddies. Anyway, Lavon, it's a football match – why do you want to bring a girl to it? You can find a third person for that ticket no problem"

"Wade, the girl needs to get out a bit, meet new people .."

X X X

Wade knocked on Zoe's door. "Zoe, it's Wade"

Zoe opened the door with her hair in a messy bun, a frustrated expression on her face and a screwdriver in her hand.

"Woah, Doc – you're scarin' me – are you safe with that instrument?"

"Relax Wade, I'm just fixing something. I hope..." Zoe muttered slightly less convincing. "Is everything okay. Does Lavon need something?"

"Put down the weapon and step away from the table" instructed Wade as he extracted the screwdriver from her hand. He searched around for the scene of the damage and spotted the half removed socket on the wall. "Where's you fuse box?"

Zoe looked at him blankly as Wade sighed and began checking the walls around the apartment.

"Come on in why don't you" Zoe muttered behind him. "Sorry Wade, but was there something that you wanted?"

"Yeah, I'll get to that in a second – first I just need to reduce the risk of you killin' yourself" he replied, finally spotting the collection of fuses in the hall closet.

Wade found the right fuse, turned it off and returned to the kitchen. "So Doc," explained Wade as he undid the screws in the socket and checked the wiring "next time just get Lavon or I to sort out your electrics. Keep those hands of yours safe for more important operations"

"No Wade, I can't be running to a guy every time I have a problem" Zoe spoke more forcefully than she intended causing him to raise an eyebrow.

"So, this was a move for feminism?" he gestured at the fixed socket.

"I'm trying to be more independent" Zoe explained frustratedly looking over at Wade's still bemused expression hoping that he would resist the temptation to make fun of her.

Wade sighed and checked the clock on the wall. He had half an hour to spare before he had to get to work that evening.

He immediately spotted his opportunity. "Okay Doc, here's my offer – I teach you your domestic electrical basics and you come along to the Giants match tomorrow night with Lavon and me. He has a third ticket that's about to go to waste."

Zoe looked confused "Wade, I hate american football. Lavon knows that. And anyway, Justin is taking me out tomorrow night"

"Well see, firstly you don't hate it, you just don't understand it. This can be a double lesson – electrics and american football. With the added bonus that you'll be going to a game with Lavon Hayes, much loved former linebacker with the Crimson Tide – it'll be like goin' with a celebrity! And Justin is easy – the guy would never forgive you if you turned down Giants tickets for some restaurant that you can go to night. Once you tell him, he'll be insisting you go, trust me" Wade argued with enthusiasm.

"Sorry Wade, but the ticket would be wasted on me – and I really do want to go on the date with Justin. This is the only night this week that he was free and we have alot to catch up on" Zoe almost felt bad as Wade, for some reason, was dead set on her coming to the match.

"Come on Doc, just this one match – bring Justin with you and we'll try to get a spare ticket for him from the touts?" begged Wade trying not to sound as desperate as he felt.

Zoe looked at him incredulously "Wade, why are you so keen for me to go? What has Lavon promised you?"

Zoe saw a guilt look flash over Wade's face and she laughed. "Wade, I think you've been set up. Lavon has been trying to get me to go to a football match with him since I first met him – he knows I can't be budged".

Wade did not look impressed. He _had_ been set up. Well, on the positive side, if Lavon was playing some joke on him then he obviously had already decided he was going to go tomorrow night which was great. But he was definitely going to have words with him when he got back.

"Sorry for disturbing you Doc. I'll have me some choice words with my flatmate when I get back". Wade apologised and turned to go.

"Wait, does that mean the offer of an electrics lesson is gone?" asked Zoe trying to hide her disappointment. Wade sighed and looked over at her hopeful face.

"Please?"

"Okay" Wade conceeded reluctantly, "but I'm only going to teach you the basics – any more than that an' you've got to promise me you'll call a professional or ask Lavon. The most important lesson here is knowing your own limitations. Give me two seconds to get some more tools from Lavon's and I'll be back".

X X X

_**Justin has to cancel the date at short notice and Wade meets Zoe and convinces her to live a little and come to the game.**_

"Well?" Wade grinned taking the Giants cap from the seat and placing it firmly on her head. "How was your first pro football match?"

"Okay, you win," laughed Zoe "that was really good fun". She rose to stretch her legs and went to put on her coat.

"No, Doc – we're hangin' on here. I told Lavon we'd wait for him to come back and that way, we also manage to avoid the crowd" he said looking around the stadium at the thousands of people heading for the exits. Around their seats people were beginning to slowly drift towards the nearest exit.

Wade waited for the pople in front of them to exit their row before leaning back and putting his feet up on the seat top.

He rested his hands behind his head and glanced over at her "So Zoe Hart, explain to me how it is possible that could be your first Giants game? Were you in a convent for all of your youth?"

Zoe pondered her answer. "No, I guess the opportunity never arose. We weren't a big football family I guess"

"But didn't your Dad ever bring you and your brothers or sisters for some father bonding?"

"Zoe smiled at the thought of it "Well firstly, there's just me, I've no brothers or sisters and secondly, my Dad worked alot. He's got a pretty time consuming job as a surgeon. When he wanted to bond with me he used to bring me to the hospital and let me watch a surgery".

Wade lay back and contemplated what a different existence that would have been to his relatively carefree youth. Well, until his Mum had died – when all form of parenting had pretty much fallen off altogether.

"But what about boyfriends – did none of them bring you here on a date?

Boyfriends! Zoe smiled to herself. What boyfriends? Her medical aspirations had kicked in at around twelve. From then on she was so focused on her studies that even her Mother had tried to get her to take nights off, date some boys, go out with some friends. "I was a quiet kid" she explained awkwardly, "I studied alot and was real focused on getting into medical college. It pretty much took up all my time so I kind-of missed the whole boyfriend thing".

Wade looked over puzzled. What was she saying? His thoughts were distracted by the phone bleeping. It was a text from Lavon.

"Change of plan" he announced jumping up. We're to meet Lavon down by the pitch".

He waited for Zoe to put on her jacket and they both joined the crowd queueing for the exit. "Stay close" he instructed glancing back at her. Zoe joined the tight crowd and was almost instantly jostled to the left. She lost her footing but then felt her hand being grabbed and held securely. She looked down at the hand over hers to confirm it was Wade's. She couldn't see him but she heard him shout "Don't let go Doc".

She spent the next ten minutes concentrating on her feet and Wade's hand that was guiding her. At one point a bunch of over eager fans almost fell over on top of her and their hands snapped apart.

Wade was beside her in a second "Are you alright?" he asked concerned. "Don't worry – I've got you" he assured her putting his arm around her tightly and pulling her in to him. He kept her there and guided her carefully though the rest of the crowd until she could hear Lavon's voice getting closer.

"There you are" boomed Lavon. "Wade, Zoe – meet Jason". "Great game" Wade and Zoe confirmed shaking the enormous hand that came towards them. "I hope you all can come out with the guys tonight – a few of us are going out to celebrate the win".

Zoe grabbed Wade's arm and pulled him aside "Wade, please don't let Lavon make a fuss but I can't go out. I've a 7.00am start and I need to get home. Yourself and Lavon go out with Jason – I'll make my own way home"

Wade tried to figure out his options. Going clubbing with some Giants players sounded like a once in a lifetime experience but at the same time, there was no way he was letting Zoe make her own way home. He'd had a great night already, he decided, he didn't mind if it had to end now.

_**They convince Lavon to stay and head towards the nearest train station.**_

"Hey sleepy head, this is our stop" Wade woke Zoe who had fallen asleep in the crook of his arm. He guided her off the train and taking her hand led them through the crowds towards the subway station.

"Thanks Wade, thanks for convincing me to go out tonight and thanks for looking out for me – you were a real gentleman". Zoe laughed to herself, this was almost feeling like a date.

"You're welcome" Wade grinned "it was a good night. Even if we had to bring a girl with us".

The two stood at their respective doors looking over at the other.

If this was a date, then this would be the right time to kiss me Wade, Zoe thought hopefully - immediately thinking of Justin and feeling guilty.

This must be what a date feels like thought Wade curiously. Looking over at the girl smiling back at him, he decided it didn't feel too bad.

X X X

"So a Giants match. With Wade"

"And Lavon", Zoe sighed exasperatedly "– they were his tickets".

"Did he mention me?"

Zoe looked over at Shelley. "We were watching the football"

"I could have gone you know. I was free last night. Did you suggest that he invite me instead?"

"It wasn't like that, I was supposed to be going out with Justin but he cancelled and Wade had made this deal with me about him showing me how to do some electrics in the apartment and in exchange I had to go to the match with them so that I could talk football with Lavon when he was gone"

At this point even Rose looked over. Zoe went to take a bite from her sandwich "What are you two looking at. He's my neighbour – he was just being neighbourly"

Does Justin know how neighbourly Wade is being?" asked Shelley with interest.

"Justin's got some problem with Wade, I think Wade stirs it up a bit"

"No kidding!" murmurred Shelley figeting with her pasta.

"Wade's a nice guy Zoe. Pete says all the guys at the bar like him and that he's good at what he does" Rose added helpfully. Was it possible that there was some truth in Shelley's long held theory?

"But Zoe doesn't like Wade isn't that right Zoe? He's not her type" Shelley continued casually "She doesn't go for all that gorgeousness or the sexy smile or that devine body and the way it moves under his endless supply of worn out t-shirts ..."

"Shelley" Zoe interupted "We're trying to eat.."

"I was just pointing out that you don't find Wade attractive. Isn't that right? Not even a little? Our Zoe is the only girl in Manhattan immune to his sexual magnetism".

"Shelley please stop. He's cute. Is that what you want me to say? Okay, I get it, he's cute ..." Zoe conceeded frustratedly. "... but in that obvious kind of way. He'd be cuter if he didn't know he was so cute"

"What do you want him to be – stupid?".

"Please can we talk about something else. Rose – what are we doing for you birthday? Please can we go somewhere other than the Roll Tide – can we go out for a meal?"

"I'll try to do something Z, but Pete's not sure if he's going to be able to get the night off. He's working on it though".

Shelley finished her last fork of pasta and left the fork down on the plate. "So, how did the electrics class go? Is he a good teacher? Does he spank you when you get a question wrong?" she asked with a dirty grin.

Zoe looked at Shelley blankly. She turned to Rose who was trying to swallow her food and not laugh "I have to get back to work. Let me know when you are next free for lunch. Alone ..."

X X X

_**Zoe finally realises that maybe the fantasy is over. Maybe she has changed. Maybe herself and Justin have done their time. Maybe she shouldn't be feeling what she's feeling for her neighbour.**_

Zoe wasn't working until late the next day. She knew what she needed. She needed to lie out in the sun on Lavon's roof and try to exorcise the guilty and disloyal thoughts from her mind. Her bag was packed with such care that she should have no need to leave the sunbed for several hours – towel, music, earphones, pillow, book, magazine (in case the book was too heavy to hold up), water, suncream, spritzer, phone, sunglasses, hat, an apple, some olives and a bar of chocolate. A woman of simple pleasures she decided proudly.

She didn't need her key in the end – Lavon was in and let her up to the balcony himself. Mrs Adams had never let her up here so it was still a real treat to have Lavon's roof to herself every now and again. She had asked Lavon if she could buy a sunbed & he had willingly agreed and when he saw it, had immediately gone out and bought the matching chairs and table himself.

She stripping down to shorts and a red string bikini top and started to get herself settled with all her needs within stretching distance. This took longer than she expected and once settled, she realised that she had forgotton to put on any suncream so had to un-settle herself, rub herself down and then re-arrange everything again. Exhausted from her efforts, when at last she was horizontal she decided to put a hat over her face and relax for a bit before attempting to sort out the confusing thoughts in her head. She gladly let the dull sounds of the city lull her into a light sleep.

Wade recognised the number coming up on his phone and answered it quickly. "One second, Bill" he asked before nodding to Lavon. Spotting the balcony door ajar, he moved towards it quickly. He had been expecting this call but had hoped to be on his own when he got it. Things were not going well back home. He had been away from work for almost four weeks now and the replacement he had found seemed to be pissing off most of the staff and was now moving on to annoying the customers. He didn't want Lavon to know there were problems. Leah was definitely improving and the doctors in the Clinic had specfically pointed to his visits as being a big help in the process. Lavon was making some progress with her himself but it was slow and they still had a few things to work out. Wade couldn't leave now – he was going to have to find another replacement – which was going to be hard from this distance.

Deep in concentration listening to Bill, Wade didn't realise he had company on the roof until he looked up from the call. Holy crap - was that Zoe stretched out in front of him semi-naked? Well, he recovered, at least he knew what to ask for Christmas this year.

She seemed oblivious to his arrival. He tried to drag his eyes away from the curves held in check by the red material and the long stretch of taut oiled stomach. Her shorts had been rolled down at the waist and he could see the beginning of a red bikini bottom underneath. He coud feel his stomach clench –jeez, he needed to get laid. And quickly – before he did something he would regret.

Thankfully, Bill's voice snapped him out of it. He was asking him something. "Bill, real sorry, but could you repeat that last bit – I lost you there" and Wade reluctantly turned away and walked to the other side of the roof.

Zoe woke with a start to the sound of a man's voice. She pulled back her hat and saw to her horror that it was Wade. He mouthed a 'sorry' to her before walking to the far end of the roof and returning to his call. Crap, crap, crap. She just was not able to deal with Wade today. What was she going to do? She looked over and watched for a moment while he talked earnestly in a low voice before placing the hat back over her face and attempting to return to her slumber. Like that was going to work she realised frustratedly.

She suddenly felt self conscious on her back. Rolling over onto her front, she decided to listen to some music on her headphones. That would give Wade some privacy too.

Wade finished the call with a sigh and ran a hand over the back of his head. There was no avoiding it – he was going to have to talk to Lavon. He needed to get back home and fast. He could return as soon as possible – maybe in a week or so – he just needed to assess the damage and fix it quickly or else he was not going to have a bar to get back to.

Trying to avoid thinking about his imminent conversation with Lavon, he looked over at Zoe again and wondered how he had managed to resist hitting on her these last few weeks. Well, he just needed to hold it together for another day or two now he realised.

Zoe felt a shadow fall over her and taking off her ear-phones, she looked up.

"Sorry Doc – I hadn't realised you were up here" Wade apologised. "Day off?"

"Till 4.00pm" Zoe confirmed. "All okay with you?" she asked, looking at his phone.

"Just some stuff back home" Wade answered vaguely looking distracted. "Anyways, I'll leave you it".

"Actually Wade, you wouldn't do me a favour would you?" Zoe pleaded with him holding up her suncream

"Do I look like a girl?"

"C'mon Wade – please – I don't want to burn" she pleaded.

Wade made a face – he hated that smelly, sticky stuff. Taking the bottle, he waited while Zoe quicky undid her bikini strap. Using both his hands he covered her back in a few quick strokes. He paused for a second and reminded himself that he was leaving in 48 hours. Wondering how she would react, he grinned and treated himself to an extra few strokes finishing with a slow caress down the side of her ribs.

"Wade" Zoe cried in shock "that was my boobs".

"Sorry Doc – my hand must have slipped" Wade laughed cleaning his hands on the side of her towel.

"Yeah – both of them?" Zoe retorted sarcastically.

"Hazard of the job" Wade explained cheerfully before grabbing her apple and heading towards the door.

Oh dear God, how the hell was she supposed to make a decision with him around. But maybe that was it. Maybe that was her decision made.

And what if she did chose Wade, was he even available? Or interested? What did she even know about him? She was pretty sure Wade wasn't half the carefree womaniser he claimed to be. She had interrupted himself and Lavon having what looked like some fairly serious conversations once or twice and she had overheard him on the phone in the stairwell just yesterday, having some kind of secret conversation. And what was today's phone call about? And where did he go to on the bike most afternoons? She had seen what looked suspiciously like a small bunch of flowers in his hand as he left one afternoon. She had teased him at the time about having a girlfriend but he had denied it.

So, she concluded, she needed a long and honest chat with Lavon to get the full low down on his friend. I mean sure he flirted with her - but then he flirted with everyone including the 70 year old cleaning lady at the Roll Tide. He had kissed her once, well technically twice but at the same time told her that he didn't fancy her. Lavon. She would call into Lavon tomorrow night.

X X X

_**Wade has his conversation with Lavon and explains he has to go and will be back as soon as he can. Lavon offers to go instead of him. Leah has finally decided to tell their folks and it would give him a chance to do it in person. Wade visits to Leah too important to stop – Lavon can cover at Wade's bar – he knows the drill and they both agree that he is likely to be treated like a celebrity and is unlikely to lose him any customers. Lavon leaves the next day.**_

_**Unaware of this decision, Leah breaks up with Justin and comes to Lavon's find out more about Wade.**_

"Lavon?"

Wade was stretched out on the couch when he heard the familiar voice at the door.

"Zoe, come on in" he got up to answer the door. It was going to be a bit strange this week – the two of them being up here alone together without Lavon. Lavon had specifically told him to look after Zoe. He had thought that something was up with her but he wasn't sure what. Wade guessed this meant that unfortunately he should probably be on his best behaviour.

Zoe stepped in, DVD in hand. "Is Lavon here?" She asked carefully, trying to remember how to act normal around Wade.

"God, Zoe sorry – Lavon had asked me to tell you last night that he was off for a week and that he was sorry he didn't get a chance to say goodbye".

"Zoe looked crestfallen "A week? Where's he gone? He never mentioned anything to me about going anywhere...I really needed him"

"He's had to pop home to Bluebell for a short while" Wade explained awkwardly. "He'll be back on Sunday. Can I help at all?".

Zoe looked at him suspiciously. Did Wade know what was up with Lavon these days? She bet he did. Guess they had been friends for alot longer that she had she admitted reluctantly. So what now? She was going to have to wait until Lavon came back before she could talk to him. Hang on, this meant that it was just herself and Wade alone together. For a week.

"Was it movie night?" Wade asked gesturing at the DVD. "I'll watch it with you if you want.' He offered awkwardly. He could do that couldn't he? He could hold it together sitting beside her on a sofa for 90 minutes couldn't he?.

"No, really it's okay". Zoe said carefully. Seeing an almost hurt expression flash over Wade's face she searched for an excuse. Holding up the DVD she explained that she and Lavon had seen the first one and that this was the next installment.

X X X

"Night Wade"

"Night Shelley" Wade smiled. Now that she had stopped making passes at him he found Shelley good company. She was crazy obviously but that wasn't always a bad thing.

"Actually Wade, Have you spoken to Zoe recently? How's she coping ?" Shelley asked curiously. She had been pretty busy this week in work but she normally bumped into Zoe a few times but hadn'd. Her last two texts suggesting lunch had been declined.

"Coping with what?" asked Wade surprised.

"The break up with Justin" Shelley replied curiously. If she and Rose hadn't seen her, and Wade and Lavon didn't even know about it, exactly where was Zoe?

"What? I didn't know" Wade replied slowly "I haven't seen her since Monday night – although she was actin' a bit strange" he remembered.

Wade began to feel guilty. "Sorry Shelley - Lavon is away and I'm dealing with here and with some other stuff"

Shelley watched Wade carefully. He was definitely surprised by that news. She was still pretty sure her theory was right - Wade had a thing for Zoe. She had eventually given up trying to get his attention when he couldn't take his eyes off Zoe most nights. "You should call in to her" she suggested innocently. "Make sure she's alright .."

"Yeah, I should do that..." replied Wade vaguely still trying to work out how he felt about this news.

As he locked up for the evening, he was surprised by how angry he was about Zoe. Justin was a dick and she was better off without him – Wade wasn't going to pretend that he wasn't happy it was off. But why hadn't she called over? He knew her primary friendship was with Lavon but he and Zoe had been getting on good he though for a while, so why hadn't she been over to him? He had promised Lavon he would look out for her.

As he unlocked the apartment door that night he glanced over at her door. There was no light under the door. Otherwise, he might have called over and sought an explanation. It would have to be tomorrow – he could deal with Zoe tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 13

Zoe was in bed trying to work up the energy to get up and go to the kitchen to get a tablet for her headache. She had been out late at Rose's house the night before and when she came home she had got distracted with some sappy movie on the TV and stayed up even later. From memory, she had also finished the bottle of white wine in the fridge – and that was on top of the several herself and Rose had consumed earlier in the evening. 'Uugh' Zoe moaned as she rolled over in the bed & buried her head in the pillow.

'Damn' Rose may have coerced her into admitting that she liked Wade. What was the point in admitting to that? Rose wouldn't tell Pete would she? She had been full of ridiculous advice about how Zoe could make a first move. Like that was ever going to happen! Wade made moves on everyone – the least he could do was to make a move on her.

Her train of thought was interupted by a knock on the door.

'Go away' Zoe moaned to herself.

"Zoe, it's just me, Wade".

Holy crap, what was happening? Could Rose have already spoken to Pete who had spoken to Wade? No – that wasn't possible right? Zoe got out of bed and pulled on the nearest sweater. She barely registered that it was Justin's college one.

On seeing Wade's face when she opened the door she realised she must look even worse than she thought. He looked pretty shocked and almost ... concerned.

"Are you working this morning Doc" Wade asked slowly taking in her appearance.

"No – afternoon shift" Zoe replied hoarsely, coughing to clear her throat.

"Okay, well then get dressed. And shower maybe" Wade suggested politely. "I'm taking you out of this apartment for the morning"

Zoe looked at him confused. What was happening?

"I'll be over in ten minutes to collect you" Wade continued. "Or maybe fifteen" he suggested solemly trying not to stare at her dishevelled appearance.

"Okay Wade, what's happening?" Zoe asked bemused when they finally stepped into the lift. She was still a bit woozie and wondered was she, in fact, still a little drunk. No worries, the tablets she took should kick in soon. She had grabbed some very large sunglasses on her way out the door just in case Wade was going to make her go into the sunlight. "Are you kidnapping me? I've never been kidnapped before ..." she said wistfully "Where are you going to take me? Is there a ransom?" she added excitedly.

Wade was barely listening – he realised he didn't have a particular plan for where they were going. One thing was for sure, Zoe was not herself. Could she still be a bit drunk from the night before he wondered? Were things that bad that she was drinking alone in the evenings? He didn't like that thought – way too close to home. At least she had cleaned up and was back to looking like Zoe – she had looked a mess when she answered the door that morning – she must be taking the break-up pretty bad.

He suddenly found a hand on his chest. "So, do you want my Daddy's address?" Zoe was in front of him drawing the outline of the cross he wore around his neck through his t-shirt. Jeez, what was she trying to do to him? He was trying real hard to be her friend and she had finally decided to flirt wth him. Wade reluctantly lifted her hand off his chest and placing her at arms length, looked at her questioningly.

"For the ransom note" Zoe whispered loudly still off in her kidnapping fantasy. Wade ignored her and took the sunglasses out of her other hand. He placed them carefully on her face "I had a plan but I think we may need some hydration first..." he decided wondering who this new Zoe was and what would have happened if he had met her first. Unfortunately the new Wade was painfully fixed in 'friend' mode.

X X X

Zoe sat on the grass finishing her hot-dog. She looked up and watched Wade returning with their ice-creams. If she could have guessed this morning how this day was going to turn out, she would never in her wildest dreams have thought that Wade was going to turn up at her door and bring her on a tour of Central Park and then to the Zoo and now a picnic of hotdogs and ice-cream. She was supposed to be the New Yorker but it looked like his morning runs had given him a pretty good knowledge of the Park and it's attractions. He had even picked the perfect place for their picnic – slightly off the beaten track with a nice view of the Turtle Pond and the softball pitch where the faint noise of a rowdy game could be heard.

And they had had fun. Or at least she had. No, they both had – she was convinced of it. He had been quite attentive too which was unexpected and nice. Okay, really nice she admitted to herself. He had made her drink a bottle of water the minute they hit the street which she had needed more than she realised. And the Zoo had been funny – Wade had insisted on visiting all the animals local to Alabama which had limited them to Alligators and the snakes in the indoor Tropic Zone - until he saw how green the smell of all the reptiles was making her and brought her out to the sun again. They had caught the seals feeding time and sat for ages just watching the seals and teasing each other about which animal in the Zoo the other was most like.

He sat himself down beside her and threw over her ice-cream.

"Thanks" Zoe said looking at him. "So, Wade, When are you going to tell me what this is all about?"

Wade looked over saying nothing. He turned over to lie on the grass and carefully opened his ice-cream. "Shelly was in the 'Jammer last night" he started.

'I bet she was' thought Zoe not sure if she wanted to hear what was going to come next.

"Apparently you and Justin have broken up and nobody's seen you and your friends are worried that you've locked yourself in your apartment to mope." Wade explained carefully "And with Lavon away, she asked me to call over and see if you were okay – you know – make sure you weren't freaking out – spendin' all day in bed, drinking wine by yourself or wandering around in Justin's old clothes – all that sappy girly stuff".

"Wow, Wade, don't start writing any 'Dear Sally' columns any time soon". Zoe retorted before falling into silence to consider his words.

"So was she right?"

Zoe wondered what he would do if he knew that Shelly was partially right – right that Zoe was brooding but wrong that it was about Justin.

"Zoe?"

"Okay Wade – yes, Justin and I broke up but I'm fine with it" "Really" she added when she saw him look over with a disbelieving expression.

"I have been hanging out a bit, and I did take some days off work but I just needed a break and some time to think. And I HAVE been out – I was in Rose's last night but we may have drunk a bit too much. And yes, I still have Justin's sweater but I only put it on this morning because my neighbour called to my door really early and I was still in bed and I would have been indecent otherwise".

Wade was about to assure her that he wouldn't have minded her answering the door indecent but it was too easy. Some things went without saying.

The two continued to eat in comfortable silence. Wade contemplated her insistance that she was fine about Justin. He wasn't sure he believed her but she was acting strange these days – he didn't seem to be able to read her as well as usual.

Zoe was wondering why she was suddenly sad. Wade had taken her out to cheer her up which was undoubtedly nice but she wished he had done it off his own bat and not because Shelley had told him to.

"So, what went wrong with Golden Boy?" asked Wade finshing his ice-cream and stretching back in the grass.

"Too perfect?"

"Hair too neat?"

"Teeth too straight?"

"Shoes too clean?"

Zoe ignored him and let him continue listing Justin's potential flaws which he seemed to be thoroughy enjoying.

"Bad kisser?" suggested Wade with a grin, rolling over onto his side to face her.

"Definitely not" Zoe finally responded licking the last piece of ice-cream from the spoon. "Justin had his flaws but kissing was not one of them" she declared confidently "Definitely an 'A'.

"Just an 'A' – not an 'A+'" teased Wade.

Zoe laughed. "Sorry Wade, Justin was a _great _kisser – you're not going to get me to say anything otherwise. Although you, no doubt, _are_ an A+?" she teased.

"I haven't had any complaints" he admitted modestly.

"So", she said innocently, as she lay down beside him putting a hand under her head to face him "That must have been just an off night the night we first met ...?" she teased trying to keep a straight face but finally falling backwards laughing.

"Hang on, hang on, that's not fair – you were as drunk as a boiled owl that night – that doesn't count" cried Wade trying to defend himself. "You probably don't remember how good it was ..."

"Well if we're only taking in the opinion of sober women...",

"Funny" noted Wade. "When did you get so funny?" he asked sarcastically picking up some grass and throwing it at her "I prefered you when you were sad and pinning over Justin".

"C'mon Wade, show me what an A+ kiss is' teased Zoe looking over and enjoying his discomfort.

"Kiss me Wade" she laughed, closing her eyes and lifting a puckered mouth to him. Yep, the time had definitely come to call Wade Kinsella's bluff.

Wade didn't know why he did it. He knew she was only joking. But she had looked so sexy lying on the grass beside him, hair all spread out around her, laughing, joking - and she kept talking about kissing – he couldn't even remember why anymore - as he leaned over and brought his open mouth down on hers. He gave her two long, hard kisses feeling her gradually soften and begin to kiss him back before he realised what he had done.

Pulling away slightly he shut his eyes and cursed "Zoe, sorry - I ...' he groaned quietly. He opened his eyes to see her eyes still closed beneath him. The smile was gone and her face was flushed. He went to pull away but felt a small hand grab hold of his t-shirt tightly and pull him back down. "Zoe" he asked, confused, "Are you sure?". Zoe raised her head and returned her lips to his, bringing him slowly back down.

This time he was softer, more hesitatant, a myriad of thoughts going through his head. Even as his mind pushed back the nagging thought that this was wrong, his lips and tongue knew what they wanted to do and the soft mouth underneath him was more than happy to oblige.

Realising he was coming close to losing the run of himself, Wade eventually broke away and rolling on to his back, distanced himself from her, breathing heavily.

Zoe could not move. She had melted into the grass - conscious only of her rapid, loud breathing and her heart thumping in her chest.

They both lay in silence for a moment, aware suddenly of their exposed location – the background noises suddenly audible again - distant traffic, children laughing, the softball match in the grass below.

On two occasions Wade raised his head and went to speak but he had no idea what to say – no idea what he was supposed to say. And it had been such a perfect morning up until then! They had laughed, were having fun, why did he have to go and mess it up?

He rolled over onto his front and put his head in his hands. Looking over at Zoe, he saw that her eyes were still shut – the only thing moving was the still rapid rise and fall of her chest. He reached out and touched her arm beside him. There was no reaction. Leaving his hand there, he put his head down and shut his eyes.

They stayed like that for what seemed like ten minutes until Wade eventually got concerned. Zoe still hadn't moved or said anything in all this time. "Zoe" he called gently, squeezing her arm, noticing that her breathing had returned to normal. "Zoe" he called again, giving the arm a small shake.

"C'mon Zoe, say something .."

Eventually, she spoke. "I'm not talking to you".

Wade thought for a moment and concluded that this was promising - although she still hadn't moved nor opened her eyes. Wade took a chance and reaching out, slowly traced a finger lightly along her stomach where her top had risen away from her jeans. From the corner of his eye he saw a flicker of a reaction from the edge of Zoe's mouth. He then gently put his hand under her top and slowly began to move it up towards ...Yep. That got the reaction he wanted.

Zoe clamped Wade's wandering hand and with the other one started hitting him in the chest. "This is all your fault" she shouted. "Why did you have to do that – I was only joking about kissing me".

Wade let her rant.

Zoe finshed and reluctantly rolled over to face him handing him back his errant hand. "Cheap trick" she commented.

"Sorry for kissing you" he said, looking her in the eye.

"Again!"

"Again" conceeded Wade smiling.

There was a pause for a moment before Wade's vanity couldn't resist the obvious question: "How was it?"

Zoe looked over at him in shock. He was incorrigiable! Well he wasn't getting what he wanted from her. She tried to sound nonchalant "B, B-"

"You're lyin'" Wade replied laughing.

"I am not" retorted Zoe.

"Zoe Hart" said Wade grinning, getting to his knees and coming towards her, "Admit that you are lying or I shall tickle you until you are crying out in pain".


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 14

"So what happened next" asked Leah delighted that Wade had finally got his girl. He had arrived only 15 minutes ago but he was so agitated that she knew something was up and had gotten him to spill the beans fairly easily.

"Nothing" replied Wade still confused. "She had to get to work and I was coming here and she just said 'see you 'round' or somethin' vague and left it at that".

"But did you say you'd call her or meet her later tonight?" Leah asked getting frustrated herself – was Wade loosing his touch?

"I wasn't sure if it was a proper kiss or not – it just don't seem right when you have to apologise afterwards for doin' it!"

"Maybe you're going to become friends with benefits" suggested Leah enjoying Wade's confused expression. "You know, where you are have a friend who you can call on for sex when you need it. No strings attached – no complications".

"People really do that with their friends?" asked Wade incredulously.

"Who are they kidding thinking that that's not going to get pretty complicated pretty quickly?"

Wade paused and reflected on the notion "You don't really think that that's what Zoe is after, do you?"

X X X

Zoe watched the credits role on the movie. Maybe watching a chick flick hadn't been the best idea after all. It was supposed to have distracted her from 'things' but it just seemed to have made her too aware of her own situation. She had banned herelf from thinking about Him. It was going real well she reflected cynically. She glanced at the clock. 11.45pm. Sometimes he would be home this early – he might have asked one of the others to lock up for him. She glanced at the door and then at the clock and then back to the credits rolling on the TV. Finally, she glanced down at her pyjamas and tank top. Not exactly seduction attire. But he wasn't going to be there anyway so what did it matter, right? Changing now would just jinx everything and would be a complete waste of time. Anyway, working out what she was going to say at this hour of the night was probably more important. She would work that out on the way, she decided. But who was she kidding, he wasn't going to be there anyway, right?

Zoe took a deep breath, grabbed a cardigan and began putting it on as she opened the door of her apartment. She began wracking her brain for some feasible excuses for knocking on Wade's door at close to midnight ...

"Wade! – what are you doing here?" Zoe nearly fell down in shock.

Wade was standing outside her apartment with his hands deep in his pockets. He seemed equally unprepared to see her. "I'm ...I was just" he hesitated, " ...anyway, where are you going?" Wade managed to deflect her question, looking her up and down with curiosity.

Zoe hurridly finished putting on her cardigan. "I was just ... checking" she stammered glancing around in desperation "... checking to see if the lift was working – I need to leave in a hurry tomorrow and I wanted to make sure there would be no, you know, delay". Zoe tapered off helplessly.

Wade looked at her puzzled and then looked back at the lift. "It's workin' fine Doc".

"Great! Thanks" nodded Zoe over enthusiastically.

She just couldn't look at him. She knew he would see through her the minute she looked up. She looked down at her bare feet. Great! Even the polish on her toe nails was chipped. Maybe she had taken this 'make no effort' thing a bit too seriously. She tried to curl her toes under so you couldn't see the chips.

Glancing back up at Wade, she saw he was watching her curiously.

"To be honest Zoe" he gave a small laugh, "I was just going to call in to make sure things were good between us and that there was no..." he paused for effect, looking at her busily examining her feet, "awkwardness" he said slowly, "after today - after the park" he added letting the unmentionable hang in the air between them.

"But it's okay, I can see that things are all fine" he drawled sarcastically.

Zoe knew when to conceed defeat. She really hoped he was making fun of her and managing to get them out of this awkward situation on both their behalves. She looked up cautiously. Yep. He was laughing at her. She could feel herself blush and started to smile herself. Okay, so she was embarassed. And awkward. He was right – best just to laugh it off.

She looked up again and forced herself to look him in the eye. What was going on between them? She searched his face for an answer. Of all of Wade's features, his eyes were probably her favourite. She loved the permanent twinkle in them and the life that seemed to emanate from them. And she liked the way they looked at her. Like they were now – smiling, warm...

She held his gaze wondering just how well he could read her. Could he see the effect he had on her? Could he see that she had just spent the whole day thinking about him? Could he see she was scared and nervousness? She watched as the laugh slowly fell from his face replaced by a curious, questioning look. She saw his eyes darken, the pupils dilate.

Wade felt a tightness in his stomach. He was not imagining the look she was giving him. God knows how long he had waited to see Zoe Hart look at him like that. He took a hesitant step towards her – his eyes still searching her face for a sign, an invitation. Her mouth opened inperceptibly and his eyes fell to her lips.

It all happened so slowly, effortlessly – his hand on her waist, pulling her to him– the full length of her pressed against him firmly, his other hand cradling her head. Her hands reached out and curled around to his back. His mouth came down to hers and teased her with slow kisses. She knew he must feel her reaching up - trying to hold his lips on hers, trying to deepen the kiss - but he kept pulling back. She felt him smile against her mouth.

"Zoe" he murmured between kisses. "I'm not takin' sole responsibility for what's about to happen here. Are you in this with me or not?"

He felt her nod in his hands.

"I can't hear you Doc" he smiled, slowly beginning to walk her backwards into her apartment.

He would remember the next day that he never did get an answer to his question.

Zoe sighed as his hand pushed her hair back and he landed slow kisses along her hairline. She felt them move past her kitchen. He had somehow shut the door and was still gently walking her backwards towards her bedroom. She felt a hand leave her waist and slowly slip under her top making it's way confidently up towards ...

Wade's left hand spent only seconds at its destination – no sooner had it got there than Zoe lost all co-ordination forcing him to grab her waist again before she tripped. He laughed against the side of her head. "We are sensitive!".

"Wade" she slapped his chest. He ignored her. He had reached his destination and began to slowly lower her back on to the bed. Once she was lying on the bed, his left hand attempted to return to where it had been. Zoe grabbed hold of his hand and extracted it. She pushed him off her and he fell to her side in surprise.

"Wade, wait I need you to know something." She stared at the ceiling not wanting to see his reaction "I'm not going to get into numbers or anything and I am in no way apologising .." she said defiantly "... but you should know that we're not equally matched in experience here".

Wade listened to her carefully. He heard what she said and what she didn't say. She was saying 'slow down'. She was saying 'be nice' – neither of which were going to be a problem. Whether she realised it or not, she was also saying that this was a big deal for her. How big a deal he wondered? How many others had there been before Justin? Had there been any others at all? Should he be worried – she had only just broken up with the guy – was she in any fit state to be doing this at all? Well he'd be damned if he was going to suggest that to her.

"Are you sure you want to do this Doc"

Zoe nodded carefully and reaching out, returned his hand to her breast.

"Zoe"

Wade took his hand away and pulled away from her so that he could see her face "Sex ain't about technique and numbers" he laughed gently. "It's just about two people getting naked and having some fun" he explained quietly running a finger down her shoulder. "and the more you fancy 'em, the more fun you usually have" he reasoned practically. Sensing she needed some more reassurance he pulled her close again "I'm not expecting us to have any problems in that area" he said softly "but, if you aren't comfortable with the situation, we can stop here. No problem." Actually it would be a big problem but he had to give her the option.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 15

_**Had I been naming the chapters I would have called this one "angst, angst, angst ..."**_

Wade stopped listening to the rest of the call. She was talking in the living room but he had still been able to make out most of what was being said. He couldn't believe it, but she was actually arranging to meet him today. He had initially given her the benefit of the doubt – it wasn't her fault that her ex rang early on a Sunday morning (he had recognised the ridiculous kissing ring tone she had for him) but as he heard her acting all happy to hear from him and making plans to meet up that day, he had grown more and more pissed.

He was confused by the feelings going through his head. What the hell had just happened last night? Did Zoe think that was casual sex? He flashed back to the talking and laughing and teasing of the previous night and the multiple physical pleasures inbetween. He had just had one of the best nights of his life – he could have sworn she had enjoyed it too – but he obviously completely mis-judged the whole situation. He wasn't used to judging a situation so wrong and he really did not like it – Yankee women obviously were wired differently to normal women. Frustrated, he threw back the covers and got out of her bed. He quickly found his clothes and got in to them. He didn't want her to come back and find him in this mood – he would undoubtedly say something he would regret. What he needed he concluded, glancing out the window and seeing that it was well past morning, was to go for a run and calm down.

Zoe felt a hand on her shoulder as Wade headed towards her door. She had wanted to call out but with Justin on the phone, it may not have been the best of ideas. She guessed he was just off to get something in his apartment?

"Yes, Justin, sure I'll help. No – you're fine - I promised Sophie that I would take her out shopping for her 16th birthday and I meant it. Sorry that I forgot it was today – I have a present for her here – I'll bring it with me. Sure, no problem, 2.00pm would be fine. See you both then".

As soon as Zoe got off the phone, she unzipping Wade's hoodie which she had found on the floor and excitedly got back into bed curling into the warmth that Wade had just left. Justin thankfully, had not been suspicious of her irrepressible good humour on the phone. She would in time tell him about Wade but not yet...

She gave a long stretch reaching her arms up over her head wondering at what point today was she going to stop smiling. Her body felt different. Longer, softer, less tense – more ... alive. Every part of it had new memories which she happily tried to re-live as she waited for Wade to return. With breakfast she sincerely hoped as she was _seriously _hungry. She felt another smile forming as she curled up in the sheets and remembered Wade kissing up her arm telling her that he was going to bring her home to Bluebell – he wanted to repeat all this in his own bed. They had laughed and talked and teased and touched and in the end had fallen asleep still wrapped around each other. Justin had always insisted on having his space as he curled up on the opposite side of the bed to her. In fact, she had thought she liked that too, but she reckoned she may be about to change...

But where was he? Did he need some help carrying over the coffee – it would have been easier just to use hers she reasoned. Getting impatient, she wrapped the sheet around her and headed to the door of the apartment. She opened it slightly. Although she and Lavon were the only two apartments on this level, they had both encountered many lost strangers over the years as well as their share of cleaning ladies and servicemen. As she opened the door she heard the noise of the lift and was stunned to see it close on a familar pair of sweatpants & sneakers.

X X X

Wade had run an extra two miles but it hadn't cured his frustration. Instead his frustrations were cured by distraction. He had come in from his run to a message from the Clinic saying that the doctor had signed off on an early release for Leah and would Lavon be available to come over and sign some papers. He had spent the last half hour on the phone to Lavon and the Clinic who eventually agreed to release Leah into Wade's care. She would be available for collection this evening.

Wade had agreed with Lavon to move out of the spare room so that Leah could have the room to herself and start getting settled. Wade could stay in Lavon's room for the few days until his return and he booked himself a return flight to Bluebell for the end of the week. At the prospect of a girl actually staying in the apartment, Wade realised that the fridge would need somthing other than beer in it and that the whole apartment might need a clean. Blasting some loud music he set about cleaning up and removing his stuff from the spare room & putting most of it back in his suitcase before showering and heading out for supplies. No sooner was he home from the shops than he needed to head out to collect Leah. He glanced over at Zoe's door as he was leaving and tried not to think where she was or who she was with.

X X X

Zoe waved goodbye to Sophie in the car and let Justin walk her to the door of the apartment block.

"Thanks so much for doing this Zoe – you know it meant the world to her".

"It was a pleasure Justin, you know that. Although be warned, you have a serious fashionista on your hands."

"Yes, I suspected that – no wonder you and she got on so well".

Justin gave Zoe a grateful hug and was surprised when Zoe almost collapsed in his arms. He held her tighter and longer than he had expected.

"Zoe, is everything okay?" he asked concerned. "I can leave Sophie home and come straight back. I've been meaning to talk to you ..."

"Sorry Justin, I just felt a bit weak – I think I'm a little tired" Zoe answered quickly, trying to keep her head down. "I'm fine, really – I just need an early night"

"Well if you're sure" Justin said doubtfully, reluctant to let her go.

"Absolutely" said Zoe with a bright glassy-eyed smile "I hope Sophie enjoys the rest of her day. Goodbye Justin" and with that she quickly entered the building and did not look back.

Once in the lift, Zoe let the tears come. She had managed to hold it together all day. She had tried to give Justin's sister the magical tour of Manhattan's finest clothing establishments that the two had planned years back. And she had lasted almost to the end. That final hug from Justin had been her undoing and she hoped that Justin had not misunderstood it. She did not relish the idea of explaining to her ex how she had slept with the guy he had (correctly) accused her of fancying and how that guy had turned out to be a jerk.

She glanced over at Wade's shut door as she made her way teary-eyed to her own door. She wasn't going to knock again. She had tried already twice earlier only to be met with deafening music the first time and silence the second. It seemed to be still in silence now. As she let herself in, she knew that a long, confused, sleepless, night awaited.

X X X

Down on the pavement, a taxi was being paid. Wade tried to gather Leah's luggage and fight off her insistance on carrying some of it. He didn't try to explained to Leah the significance of the lingering hug they had both witnessed as the taxi pulled up. He knew he wasn't able to talk about it right now and so tried to forget the sight of Zoe clinging on to Justin less than 24 hours after she had been clinging naked on to him.

X X X

Zoe did actually manage to get some sleep. She woke and went through the motions of showering, dressing and eating breakfast. Her shift started at 9.30am and all she needed to do, she kept telling herself, was to get through the day. As she shut her door and headed for the lift, she refused to look over at his apartment. Pressing the down button she raged that this was _her _home. Why should she be made feel uncomfortable in her own lift lobby? Turning, she went over to Lavon's door and hammered on it. It was just before 9.00am. There was no way he was not there. Damn him! She tried the door handle and found it unlocked. Opening the door she called out his name trying to extract, from the choas in her mind, finite sentences that would suitably express her current opinion of her new neighbour. The door of his room opened. From behind it came a beautiful girl wrapped in a towel and shaking out a mop of shiny black curls.

The two women looked at each other – one only marginally less shocked than the other.

"Are you looking for Wade?" Leah asked before realising quickly that this could only be one person. "Are you Zoe?" she asked curiously, worried by the shocked expression that had not left the other girl's face.

"I'm Leah, Wade's friend" she said nervously, crossing the room slowly but stopping suddenly when she became aware that she was only wearing a towel and nothing to cover up the tell tale signs on her wrists.

"He's just gone to the deli to get some orange juice. He'll be back any second. Do you want to wait?"

Zoe finally snapped out of her daze. Taking a last glance at the towel and confirming once more that it had been Wade's bedroom door that it and the girl had emerged from, she backed out of the room and went straight for the stairs half walking, half stumbling down all twelve floors.

It wasn't just any girl though, it was Leah – the love of his life. The girl who had left him broken hearted all those years ago. The girl, she suddenly realised with clarity, that he had come to New York for – to win her back – to have secretive phone calls with on the roof – to have an affair with under her own brother's nose!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 16

When would this horrible day end wondered Zoe in frustration? Yesterday had been bad enough but with another bad night's sleep under her belt, today she was hanging on by a string. She had somehow kept it together at work without snapping at everybody but now she could not believe where she was being foced to go.

She was actually heading towards the Roll Tide of her own free will. She had tried desperately to get out of Rose's birthday celebrations and when that didn't work, she had tried to get the location changed but Rose had insisted – Pete couldn't get the night off work and really wanted to be there with her on the night. Zoe's only hope was that with Pete on, and it being a mid-day week, maybe Wade would be off. Maybe. Life would not be this cruel to her would it?

X X X

Wade came back from the storage room and glanced over to make sure Leah was still OK. Concern hit him immediately when he saw that she was no longer sitting on the stool he had left her on. "Hey Danny" he called to the nearest barman "did you see where the girl that was sitting there went to?" gesturing with his head at the empty space in the corner. Danny was about to crack a joke involving a woman finally managing to escape Wade's charms when he saw the genuine concern on his friend's face. "Nope – but Pete was talking to her" "Where's Pete?" Wade responded quickly "Here" came a voice behind him. "Pete – were you talkin' to the girl who was sitting there?.." Wade again gestured to the end of the bar getting more aggitated "Do you know where she's gone to?"

"Yep" replied Pete easily – "She heard that Zoe was here and asked me to point her out. I think she went over to introduce herself." he concluded swinging a beer crate onto the bar and beginning to unload it.

Two things crossed Wade's mind simultaneously – firstly, Zoe was here? – he hadn't seen her arrive – was she alone? He winced slightly – he didn't think he was quite ready to see her yet & tried to surpress the wave of anger that went through him. Secondly, Leah and Zoe. Together? For some reason he had a premonition that this may not be a good thing.

"Can you cover for me, Danny? I just need 10?" he called as he wiped his hands on a dishcloth and threw it back under the counter. Finding them didn't take long – Zoe's friends were in their usual nook and Zoe was at the edge with her back to the bar. Leah was standing beside her awkwardly looking like she was not getting the friendliest of receptions. No Zoe, he thought to himself as he approached them. Don't do this – not to Lee.

"Leah, baby" Wade immediately put his arm around her "You can't disappear on a man like that" he tried to laugh off his concern. "And I see you've met Zoe – which is great, just great " he rambled, glancing over in time to take in the hostile look on Zoe's face and feeling an icy chill emmanate from her. OK, think on your feet man – damage limitation. Except he wasn't sure what damage had been done yet. "Zoe, Leah is Lavon's sister who's been livin' in Newark but is currently visiting for a few days" he continued cheerfully in a vain attempt at pretending that all was good.

"You're unbelievable" Zoe hissed under her breath. "Excuse me" she asked Leah politely "but I'm suddenly feeling a bit sick".

"Zoe, what's the ma "...Wade tried to stop her departure by reaching out for her arm - but was hit away as she headed determinedly towards the restrooms.

"Crap!" he cursed under his breath. First things first. "Sorry Leah, there's been some kind of mis-understandin' " he explained carefully as he nodded goodbye to Zoe's by-now curious friends, and guided her back to the bar. Can I take five minutes to try to sort this out" he beseached as he held out the stool for her to climb onto.

"Think it may take more than five Wade" she suggested helpfully. "What have you been up to now?"

"Nothin', I promise" he stated firmly. "The girl does crazy better than anyone I've ever seen" he continued by way of explanation.

"From my memory, you used to have a soft spot for the crazy ones" Leah laughed.

"Yeah well, this one has me cured" Wade reassured grimly. "Now, are you going to be OK? Please, just don't move for five minutes". he begged "I'll be right back – and sorry – sorry this evening isn't going as planned" he added ruefully.

"Oh Wade , so far this is much more entertainin' than I expected" Leah sighed. "it's bringing me back to my youth" she added with a teasing smile.

Wade took a moment to appreciate a sight he hadn't seen in a long time. "Wow, you are beautiful when you smile" he declared giving her a quick kiss on the forehead before determinedly heading in the direction of the restrooms.

X X X

Zoe took her time emerging and when she did, she was grabbed by the arm and dragged unceremoniously out the fire exit.

"Ow" she exclaimed loudly " Wade – you're hurting me – let go" she cried, lashing out at him with her free arm. She stood several feet away from him and glared at him. Was this really the first time she had seen him since that night? She looked at the hand that had just hurt her and remembered all the places it had been only a few nights previously...

"Zoe, I donno what has you freaking out but could you please be civil to Leah" he shouted "if not for my sake then for Lavon's – please?".

What? This was his main concern? That she be nice to his girlfriend or married lover or whatever she was – no mention of the other night? She stared at him in shock as he continued.

"Look, if this is about the other night, then sorry or whatever for whatever has got you upset. But what's your problem – you're back with Justin, it all worked out fine – no big deal right?" he reasoned.

"No, no big deal at all " Zoe repeated slowly "but it might be a big deal to your girlfriend were she to find out that you were with another girl just two nights ago" she spat.

"Girlfriend, what girlfr .." Zoe saw comprehension finally crossing his face.

"Zoe, we've already been though this, Leah is not my girlfriend" Wade had stopped shouting and was looking perplexed. "She's one of my oldest friends – and she's Lavon's sister for God's sake – I could never do that to her" he finished by way of explanation.

Zoe stared at him in shock and took a step backwards nearly loosing her balance "Oh, so what type of girl do you 'do that' to?"she asked quietly.

"No, no, Zoe" Wade raised his voice – realising what he had just implied "you're readin' the wrong thing into that" he continued desperately reaching his hands out to her to try to make contact. "I didn't mean it that way" he continued helplessly.

"Please stop" Zoe backed away from him holding up her two hands in front of herself. "Please Wade, just stop" she said more quietly as she walked around him and headed back to the door.

"Zoe, don't be like this" he beseached - but she was gone. "Damn" Wade said out loud, kicking his foot frustratedly against the nearest trash container.

Zoe went straight back to her table and, grabbing her bag, she gestured to Rose that she would call her tomorrow. She could not get out of this place quick enough she decided. She turned and made quickly for the door before hesitating and turning back, searched the bar for Leah's black curls.

Spotting her nursing a drink she quicky went over and touched her on the arm hesitantly. Leah turned around. "Hi Leah, listen, sorry for being so rude earlier. I shouldn't have taken it out on you. I'm afraid you've caught me on a bad night – please call over in the morning so I can make it up to you". She finished quickly and, giving Lavon's sister another half smile, left the bar as quickly as she could.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 17

"I'm heading over to Zoe's now" announced Leah coming out of the bedroom.

"Fine" replied Wade curtly from the breakfast counter as he finished his cereal.

"So am I your girlfriend or not?" Leah asked jokingly, trying to cheer him up. This had been a regular arrangement between the two of them in their teens when Wade needed her to pretend so as to put off some girl he was trying to escape from.

Wade didn't respond.

"C'mon Wade, she'll forgive you" Leah tried to cheer him up.

"See, that's just it" Wade replied angrily, "I ain't done nothin' wrong. I am sick and tired of being made out to be the bad guy. I played this one by the book – I don't need forgivin' for anythin'" he finished forcefully.

"It's okay, I know what she's playin' at" he continued, half to himself. "You don't need to pretend anything – she knows the truth but it just don't suit her version of events" he continued cryptically.

Leah hadn't meant to stir him up. She felt bad - "Wade, she did see me in a towel coming out of your bedroom. It wasn't unreasonable of her to put two and two together ..."

"Please, don't _you_ be makin' excuses for her" he replied with exasperation.

"Fine, fine – so I'm not to put in a good word for you either?" she clarified.

"Don't bother – she's made her mind up" Wade replied calmly as he got up to clean his dish. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he glanced over to her "You don't owe her anything you know!"

"She invited me Wade, and I know Lavon would like me to be friendly..."

"Well don't take any crap from her – feel free to walk out if she says anything unpleasant" he finished.

"I'll be fine" Leah assured him pulling the sleeves of her top down low over her wrists.

A second later she was tapping gently on the other door across the hallway. Zoe answered it quickly and gave Leah a hesitant smile. "Come on in".

Zoe's apartment was completely different from Lavon's Leah noted. Different shape, different feel. Girly she thought, noticing the soft colours, fresh flowers, the cushions & throws, and the tasteful pale blue curtains. But student-y she also decided as she spotted the piles of books on the floor and folders still propped on the kitchen table. The oven did not look like it had ever been used. She guessed that if she opened the fridge all she would find would be diet coke, coffee and nail varnish. Zoe herself was dark and delicate and beautiful – no wonder Wade had been smitten.

"Thank's so much for coming over" Zoe gushed nervously. "I really am sorry for the misunderstanding last night".

"No problem – it was an easy mistake to make" Leah assured smiling.

"So you really are Lavon's sister?"

"Afraid so" Leah laughed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I've heard him talk about you but I somehow got the impression that you lived a long way away – not in Newark".

"Well, we haven't been in touch much the last few years" explained Leah uncomfortably. "Lavon's four years older than me and he left home early enough with the whole NFL thing".

"And there's an older brother too isn't there?" Zoe remembered –"he's still at home?"

"Well, he's still in Alabama but he moved to Montgomery with his wife when I was ten. But we're still in touch".

Zoe tried to move away from family topics as Leah was obviously getting uncomfortable. "So how long are you going to be in Manhattan – and can I take you shopping?" she offered eagerly.

Leah laughed. "I'm really not too sure. Wade's just put me up for a few nights until Lavon gets home so we'll see what happens then."

"So, I guess it's handy that Wade is visiting the same time you are?" Zoe suggested. There. It was out there. Her promise to herself not to mention his name had lasted all of 5 minutes. She was pathetic!

Leah looked at Zoe carefully. She seemed nice. She was a good friend of Lavon's and up until recently, Wade had seemed to like her too. She wasn't going to be able to sit here and be polite if she wasn't going to be a little bit honest.

"Well, the truth is, I haven't been too well the last few weeks and Wade and Lavon have been visiting me. I just got out of hospital Sunday night and with Lavon not back yet, Wade brought me here. He's given me his room" Leah looked up hoping that Zoe would understand what she was trying to say. "I'm doing my last bit of recouperation here with Lavon." Leah said it in a way that asked for no further questions.

Zoe's head was in a spin. How did this all fit in with her grand affair theory? There were so many unanswered questions – she was just going to have to put it all together when Leah left. Although as a starting point, she guessed that this explained Wade's afternoon trips – in fact was this why he was in New York in the first place?

As if reading her mind Leah gently added "Wade and yourself seem to be having some kind of misunderstanding but if it helps, Wade really is one of the good guys. He'd never admit it, but I'm pretty sure he dropped everything at home just to come up and spend some time with Lavon and to visit me – he's one of those guys best judged by his actions and not always by his words".

Leah left shortly after but not before the two girls had made a tentative arrangement to go out for lunch the next day. Zoe sat at the table and tried to unravel the past four or five weeks since Wade's arrival in her life. The serious conversations between himself and Lavon that she had once or twice interupted, the daily trips on the bike, the secretive phone calls in the stairwell and on the roof, what Lemon had said about how they all knew each other and Wade and Leah being inseparable. Inseparable _friends_ she now wondered feeling weights tentatively lift from over her heart. And the last piece of the jigsaw, she now reluctantly added, the tell-tale fresh marks she had seen on Leah's wrists when she had stretched out to open the door as she left.

So Wade had been trying to keep Leah and Lavon's secret all this time? Maybe he was after all, innocent of many of her accusations. But why then had he left the other morning? Why rush off with no explanation? Maybe she had no reason to be, but she was so hurt by what had happened. She obviously needed a tougher skin or maybe just some more experience playing the field she decided gloomily.

X X X

Over the next two days Zoe's anger with Wade dissapated but the hurt remained. The lunch with Leah, a casual picnic in the park, had been nice. Leah was sweet and so like Lavon in many ways. They were now planning on going to see a movie with Shelley that night. As for Wade, she was pretty sure that he was avoiding her which suited fine.

Unfortunately it couldn't last forever. She stepped into the lift in a daze the following morning not spotting Wade already in it on his way out for his run. Without really thinking, she positioned herself as far away from him as possible and, seeing the red 'ground' button already pressed, wrapped her arms around herself defensively.

Wade shook his head in frustration. Was this really how it was going to be between them? She was back with her golden boy and yet he was the one being made to feel like the bad guy. He glanced over a few times to see how long she was going to keep this up. At one point he caught her eye and was taken aback by what he saw – hurt, wariness, almost like she was scared of him. God, what version of events had she convinced herself was the truth? He tried to say nothing but as the lift got closer to the end he finally let loose.

"Hey doc. If you need to believe that I'm the bad guy here then fine but just for the record, I didn't force you to sleep with me. Personally, I enjoyed it - and you sure acted like you were enjoying yourself too. If you're regretting it, well I'm sorry – but don't start re-writing history and blaming me for what happened.

I'm not the one with the ex-boyfriend, and the misunderstandings & the complications"

Zoe seemed shocked by his outburst and her big brown eyes widened. She ducked her head but not before he saw the beginning of tears forming. As the door opened she stumbled out and ran straight for the door leaving Wade staring after her, regretting, if not _what_ he said, then okay, maybe the force with which he said it. "Damn!" he sighed under his breath. It was going to take more than a run to make him feel better. At least Lavon would be back tomorrow and his flight home was booked for the following day. Right now, he could not get home to Bluebell soon enough.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 18

"Okay, Okay, do it then" conceeded Wade as Leah clapped her hands in delight.

"I'll do some deep southern cooking" Leah declared, starting to go through some potential recipies in her head. "Maybe I'll make Gumbo – do you think Zoe would like that?"

Wade was tempted to respond that he was the last person who would know what Zoe liked but instead he tried to convince Leah not to invite her. Predictably, she was not to be moved. Wade knew that they had struck up some kind of girly friendship so gave in to her insistance that Zoe be part of the dinner.

"Just don't tell her what it's for" suggested Wade "or she won't come. Anyways, she's probably gonna be working or out with her boyfriend".

"Wade, Zoe is not back with Justin"

"She is"

"She's not Wade," Leah repeated exasperated " Zoe is single. Wait - you have told her you're leaving haven't you?" she checked, worried for a moment that he might be so stupid as to have not told her.

"Sure", Wade said calmly and quickly changed the subject. "Are you sure Lavon's going to be in from the airport in time?"

"Should be!"

"Okay, then can I help you with somethin' – will I go find you some shrimps in this town?"

"Great, thanks – and run away from a conversation while you're at it" she replied as Wade threw on his hoodie and was out the door in a flash.

X X X

Zoe tried hard not to care what she wore that night but given that she was on her fifth outfit, she reckoned she wasn't doing too well. She finally settled on a simple blue sleeveless shift dress. It was short but not too short and she decided on flat sandals so as not too look too dressy. Dressing to go visit Lavon had been a no-brainer before_ he_ arrived.

Lavon was quick to answer the knock on the door. "Hey Zoe" he welcomed her with a bearhug "I missed you – sorry I didn't get to say goodbye but I had to leave in a rush. Join the party".

Zoe glanced around carefully seeing Leah over by the oven and Wade beside her chopping something. He looked up briefly and gave her a wary nod. Leah left what she was doing and crossed the room to greet her with a kiss. "You are about to taste some southern cooking so be on your best behaviour and pretend to like it" she apologised.

Zoe gave a nervous laugh "Well, if it tastes anything as good as it smells, I don't think we are going to have a problem" she reassured.

"Drink Doc?" she heard Wade offer from across the room.

"Sure, thanks" she replied not quite looking him in the eye. A glass of white wine came towards her which she gratefully accepted.

She needn't have worried about things being awkward as she had obviously just interupted some reminicing about some school-time prank and Lavon went out of his way to give her the elaborate background to the story - it seemed to involve a well, some chickens and a chemistry teacher. Wade was disputing who should take credit for various aspects of the prank and Leah was laughing as she cooked.

Zoe sipped away, feeling slightly out of the conversation but still able to enjoy the warmth between the three of them. She tried to imagine what they had all been like ten years ago, how the dynamics of the various friendships had worked. How lucky they were to still be in each other's lives. She took a moment to think back to her school friends and realised that she was only on christmas card terms with two of them – neither of whom she had seen in years.

"Another drink, Doc?"

His voice had taken her by surprise. Where had he come from? He had the bottle of wine in his hand and was offering to refill her glass.

Zoe looked down, surprised that her glass was empty. She hadn't realised that she was that nervous! She had better slow down to avoid doing or saying something she would regret and she didn't want to ruin Leah's big night.

"Em, no, no thanks" she answered quickly looking up to see him raise an eyebrow questioningly before turning away.

She watched as he went back over to Leah and holding her shoulders he looked down over her pot to pass some comment that made her laugh.

"So what was it like to be back home Lavon?" she asked as he held out her chair to sit down. "Are you treated like a local hero when you go home?"

"Well, not by everyone – but by most people" Lavon conceeded laughing. He seemed quite jittery this evening Zoe noticed. "You know, I was glad when I left Bluebell – I needed to spread my wings, see what else was out there for me – but you can't beat that feeling of coming home". On saying this, he glanced over at Leah who had stopped working and was lost in thought.

"You know" Lavon admitted, "I have some news that I was hopin' to leave to the end of the evening – given that tonight is about Wade here" he nodded at Wade who was just taking a seat at the table beside him.

Zoe was confused, why was tonight about Wade?

"But I'm not gonna be able to keep this in - There was a reason why I was delayed leaving Bluebell" Lavon declared dramatically. "I got distracted by a bit of local real estate" he teased.

Leah laid the gumbo in the centre of the table and stood waiting for her brother to continue.

"You are looking at the new owner of the old Plantation" Lavon announced proudly waiting to see the reaction from his guests. Wade nearly choked on his chicken wing. "You what" he exclaimed in shock. Leah was still rooted to the spot. "_The_ old Plantation" she asked seriously "the old Plantation House in Bluebell?".

"Well, that and the adjoining Coach House and the Gate House and about eight acres of grasslands with a creek going through it" Lavon teased excitedly.

"But, last time I saw the big House, it didn't have a roof" Wade asked confused. "And I had to stop bringing dates to that Gatehouse when the porch collapsed and the rats took over ..."

"Wade, Wade – where is your vision? Lavon exclaimed excitedly "I can have the main house and the Coach House livable within a few months. I just need to find myself a handyman to fix them up and a tennant for the Coach House".

He left that hanging not looking either Wade or Leah in the eye.

"And I was thinkin'" Lavon continued, conscious that the room had suddenly gone quiet "That if the handyman was the honest, neighbourly type, maybe he would accept a slightly-in-need-of repair Gate House as payment. You know, if they wanted – give him an opportunity to fix up that porch that he broke ..."

Wade put his hands on his head trying to absorb what was going on. He shook his head and looked over at Leah "You know we are being set up here?" he asked.

Leah was still dumbfounded. "Lavon, what are you saying exactly?" she asked, sitting down and completely forgetting the food that had yet to be served.

"Well, I am not trying to force anyone to do anythin' they don't want to do but if you were, for any reason, interested in comin' back to Bluebell" at this he looked over at Leah carefully and with some hesitation "then you'd have somewhere to stay and family and friends nearby... but, but only if you wanted" Lavon impressed upon her forcefully "I'm not sayin' you should or tellin' you to ..."

Leah was looking at him in shock. Her eyes slowly began to well. She couldn't bring herself to say anything but instead slowly reached a hand across the table which Lavon eagerly grabbed. Lavon could not surpress his delight as he held her hand tight hoping that he could make up for the many years he had not been there for her.

As Leah extracted herself, Lavon's attention now turned to Wade. Wade was still trying to absorb it all. What about his Dad? Earl needed him. But the plantation was only four miles away and God knows, it would be good to have his own place for once. He was torn between his loyaly to his Dad and the unending possibilities of Lavon's offer. He and his friends had spent many a summer afternoon playing over at the plantation and dreaming of all the things they would do to the place if it were theirs.

Lavon had already worked out what Wade's concern would be. There was nothing he could do or say about that. Wade was going to have to work it out for himself. But the guy deserved a break – deserved to be on his own and get on with his life. Earl was never going to change – as Wade had found out time and time again.

Wade was beginning to smile to himself "I presume you're going ahead with your football pitch?"

Lavon laughed "I thought we decided that it was too marshy and that we'd set up a rally track?"

"Lemon and I had planned giraffe sanctuary" remembered Leah wistfully. "And we were going to turn the Coachouse into a haven for abandoned kittens".

Lavon & Wade looked at her questioningly. "We were eleven" she insisted defensively.

The three continued to reminice and joke about the more exotic plans the neighbourhood kids had for Old Plantation. Lavon's enthusiasm was spreading and Leah and Wade were visibly excited by the potential that lay ahead for them all. During the chaos, Leah had remembered the meal and had begun serving the food.

Zoe had said nothing and was trying desparately to be pleased for Lavon – and for Leah who was looking so happy and flushed. She looked at the beautiful meal in front of her and realised she had lost her appetite.

"Are you really serious" Wade asked Lavon for the third time. "What about this place, what about the Roll Tide?"

"Yeah, I spoke to Steve and he thinks he's got some friends who would like to come in with him on the 'Tide and buy me out. And this place" Lavon wistfully looked around his apartment "is going to have to go on the market".

Wade looked up at Zoe to see how all that news would go down. She looked tense and seemed to be playing with her food. Crap, this was great news for all of them, but not for her.

"When are you signing documents and getting keys or whatever?".

"Well, the estate agent is keen to have me sign as soon as possible – I think he can't believe his luck and is worried that I'll change my mind. I got documents today in the post which I've signed and you can bring back with you tomorrow and we should have the keys within two weeks or so" Lavon replied.

A fork dropped at the end of the table. She remembered Lavon saying the night was 'about Wade'. Is this what he meant? Was Wade leaving? Zoe was too shocked to pretend otherwise. "Tomorrow' she said quietly looking at Wade directly for the first time that evening.

All three suddenly stopped and realised that in their excitement they had forgotton about Zoe who had yet to pass any comment whatsoever.

Zoe could feel herself begin to lose control. She had to get out of here while she still could. "I think, em, ... I think I left something in the apartment" she managed to blurt out giving Leah a pleading look hoping she would not make a fuss. She felt flustered as she got up from the table nearly knocking down her wine glass and sensing the weight of Wade's stare.

"I'll be back in a second" she managed to smile tightly before making a dash for the door.

Lavon looked at Leah in puzzlement. "Is Zoe alright?" he asked confused. He started to get up to go after her but Leah put her hand on her arm pulling him back down. At the same time she looked over at Wade and gave him a pointed stare.

"Leah, I'm not sure I'm the right person either" Wade said nervously still glancing over to the door.

"Wade" Leah exclaimed frustrated.

Wade got up and reluctantly followed Zoe out of the apartment.

Lavon looked at the door and back at his sister puzzled. Realisation dawned. "Naw, Naw" he finally spoke "Naw".

Leah threw her eyes up to heaven – was her brother really that unobservant?

"Are we expecting them back?" Lavon finally enquired.

"Hopefully not." His sister replied smiling.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 19

Wade closed the door behind him looking over at Zoe leaning against the wall outside her apartment, her head down.

"Everything okay Doc?" he asked carefully moving hesitantly towards her.

"You weren't going to tell me you were leaving"

"To be honest, I didn't think you'd care – you haven't exactly been talking to me for a while" Wade explained reasonably.

"Why, _do_ you care?"

"No" came the flat response from the downturned dark head.

"Zoe?" Wade said softly, close enough to nudge her in the stomach with the back of his hand. She didn't respond. His hand pulled back just in time to deflect a tear dropping towards the ground. It took him by surprise.

"Hey Zoe" he added gently "I guess it must feel like everyone is leaving you? Is that it? Is that why you're upset? You know, it's gonna take Lavon months to get his shit together – this whole plantation dream may never materialise" he added trying to comfort her. There was no response other than a hand raised to wipe away another few stray tears.

He reached out to her slowly and pulled her into a reluctant hug. Her arms did not engage, but she allowed him to rest her head limply on his chest. He began stroking her hair and took a moment to appreciate that he was unexpectedly getting to hold her one last time before he left.

Wade tried to take it all in for posterity – her smell, her size, her softness. He continued stroking her hair making soothing sounds. She was beginning to relax and her hands lifted to clutch the back of his t-shirt. He let out a deep breath, why did this have to be so wrong? It felt so good, so right.

Lost in his own thoughts, he didn't feel her hand leave his back and slip under his t-shirt until he felt it on his skin. Her first cautious touch had him on full alert. He felt nervous fingers begin to trace the contours of each rib and each muscle as they made their way up his back. Wade held his breath and tried hard not to get aroused by her touch. All he could feel was the heat left by the trail of her hand up his back.

"Zoe" he said huskily, trying to keep himself together "if you keep doing that, I am going to kiss you – and we both know that never works out well for us".

He felt her hand stop it's movement and curl into itself. He held his breath again until he felt her hand slowly uncurl and her fingers return to his ribs and stroke them slowly. A second hand was suddenly under his t-shirt and both hands were reaching up to his shoulders and feeling their way down again – this time hard and searching - trying to touch as much skin as possible. Wade let out a deep groan and lifted her easily up to his waist where her legs curled quickly around him. He pushed back her hair and holding the back of her head crushed his mouth on hers. She moaned as he pressed her against the wall beside her door. With a spare hand he reaching out to see if her door was open.

Within seconds he had carried her inside shutting the door behind him with his foot without losing contact with her mouth. He lay her down on the first surface he could find. The sofa quickly proved too awkward and they moved easily onto the floor as clothes were hungrily pulled and pushed off. All Wade wanted was to kiss her senseless – taste every part of her mouth before moving on to the rest of her body - but Zoe for once, was ahead of him and he suddenly found himself on his back with her on top of him and something else entirely happening. She broke contact with his mouth and for the first time that evening, looked him directly in the eye. He took in the raw expression in her pleading eyes - her pupils wide with lust and despair. He put his arms around her and pulled her back down to him to kiss her again, trying to be gentle – trying to take the sadness out of her eyes – before gladly giving in to what she obviously wanted to do.

He had held her so tight afterwards it was stifling. But good. It was so good to be pressed up against him, to feel his hands holding her there, to feel his occasional kisses on the top of her head. She didn't want to talk – she just wanted to lie here, her head resting on his chest, and listen to their breathing return to normal. She felt his breath rise and fall underneath her and reached out a hand to see if she could feel his heart beating. A hand came down on top of hers and the fingers entwined into hers.

X X X

They may have slept – in fact they must have, as her arm was completely numb when she came too and she was getting chilly. "Wade" she called quietly trying to extract herself from his hold.

"No, don't go, I like this".

"I'm getting chilly" Zoe explained.

"Oh" Wade responded "Here, put this on" and he reached over for his t-shirt beside him on the floor.

Zoe put it on slightly self consciously. Thankfully the apartment was reasonably dark – the only illumination being the glow of the city from the window.

She heard Wade sigh and tensed slightly. "Zoe, I think we need to talk" he finally said.

Jeez, why did he have to ruin everything. Couldn't they just spend some time together without him having to rub the fact that it was a one night stand in her face?

"Wade, you're leaving tomorrow" Zoe replied trying to sound indifferent. "We're probably never going to see each other again. I don't need anything spelt out for me – I'm a big girl".

There was silence for a moment while Wade contemplated her words. "Listen I may regret this in half an hour Zoe, but I want to talk" he finally decided.

"Sit up" he asked, quicky pulling on his jeans and getting up himself. He reached down to offer her a hand which she took reluctantly.

He positioned himself in the corner of the sofa grabbing a rug thrown on the back of it. He tried to pull her down beside him and wrap her in the rug too but she pulled away and sat further down the couch with her knees curled up in front of her. She took his offer of the other end of the rug which she managed to pull up to her chin while tucking the end under her feet.

"Zoe, we're gonna play a game" Wade explained calmly. "No, not that kind of game" he gave a short laugh as he saw the worried expression on her face. "It's called being honest" he paused "I think we need to try it..."

"We both get to ask the other three yes, no questions and we promise to answer honestly. See, it's pretty simple" he tried to nudge her with his foot.

Wade still remembered the last time he played this. An ex-girlfriend had forced him to play it and they had never got past her first three questions – she had broken up with him after question two. He had thought the game stupid but afterwards could see the benefit.

She looked at him suspiciously.

"Zoe, I'm about to get on a plane in less than 10 hours and I donno when or if I'm going to see you again and I don't want to do that with any mis-understandings or mis-communications or missed anythings between us" he explained forcefully.

"OK, I'm going first. I'll start you off with an easy one, just to get you into the swing of it – did you enjoy that?"

"One word answers?" Zoe confirmed.

"One word".

Zoe thought for a moment before she gave a careful "Yes". Wade shook his head - this was going to be a long game. He raised an eyebrow waiting for her to elaborate.

"You said only one word" Zoe explained in frustration.

"Jeez Doc do you have to make everything so complicated – go on then, forget the one word, just give me an honest answer" he groaned, equally frustrated.

"Well, yes but it was a bit intense and a bit sad, like we were never going to see each other again". She answered slowly looking at him to make sure he understood what she meant.

"well okay, we'll see if we can be a bit happier next time. Fine doc," Wade smiled "I understand what you're saying. Now next question - are you still going out with Justin?"

Zoe gave him a stunned look "We just had sex Wade – of course I'm not going out with Justin!" and she gave him a slap in the chest.

"Do you still love him?" Wade was looking at her carefully.

"No" said Zoe quickly and before he could react "and that was three questions so I'm taking my three" she demanded. Wade reluctantly conceeded.

"Do you have feelings for Leah?"

"Yes - she's one of my oldest and best friends – I love her to pieces" Wade replied easily.

Zoe seemed a bit shook by this admission "But you're not 'in love' with her?"

"No"

"And you've never kissed her?" asked Zoe suspiciously – Leah was gorgeous!

"Who said I never kissed her?" laughed Wade but seeing Zoe's expression he quickly elaborated "I haven't kissed her since I was fourteen and she asked for a lesson". He shrugged as if to say this was reasonable enough.

"OK, you're done, now back to me" Wade quickly took over "Why did you and golden boy break up?"

"That's not a yes/no question" Zoe replied trying to buy herself some time. Wade ignored her and looked at her expectantly.

Oh what the hell thought Zoe, he'll be gone by lunch time, "Justin thought that I fancied somebody else".

Wade took a moment to process this news. Who was it? "And did you?" he asked puzzled.

Zoe sighed. "Probably. Yes. Definitely".

"Which one is it?"

"Definitely"

"Who was it?"

Zoe looked at Wade. Was he really that clueless? She gave him an incredulous look and shook her head laughing. "Hey, was it me?" Wade suddenly realised but still seemed genuinely surprised.

"One, two three, yep, that's your fourth question. Sorry, my turn" teased Zoe.

There _was_ something she wanted to know. She was pretty sure she wasn't going to like the answer but it had bugged her and hurt at the time - "So why did you run off that morning – after we, you know, after we first ..." she left the sentence hanging.

"You just left, like it was some cheap one night stand" she added bravely, quietly glancing over at him.

Wade was busy working a few things out. Mis-understandings seemed to be their thing. "Come here" he said softly, pulling her towards him.

"We could do this the long way" indicating back to where she had been when they were playing the game "or we could do it the short way. And my reckoning is that the short way could involve alot more sex before I have to leave you and go home to Bluebell"

Zoe looked at him confused.

"At the end of this talking thing, I need you to know a few things about me Zoe Hart. The first is that I like you, I _really, really _like you. You quite obviously drive me crazy in so many ways but I want to have you in my life. I think I may _need_ to have you in my life. I'm going to leave you tomorrow but you need to be in no doubt that I want to see you again as soon as I possibly can. And when I do see you, I don't want there to be any mis-understandings or confusion about other guys or other girls, because that is just going to delay us getting naked, and me being able to kiss you, and touch you, and play out all the fantasies I will have had about you since I last saw you"

Zoe looked stunned. She tried to take in what he had just said. Wow, this honesty thing was awesome. She was pretty sure that that was the nicest thing anyone had ever said to her. She looked at him still shocked and reaching up, kissed the mouth that had just said those lovely things.

"Doc – this is when you say something back" Wade grinned, pleased with her reaction.

"'I like you too?" Zoe said carefully.

"Jeez Zoe" Wade snorted "that is pathetic. Is that seriously the best you can come up with?" and he burst out laughing.

"I'm not used to saying nice things to you" she pleaded "We normally just insult each other"

"But you like me?"

"Of course"

"And you still fancy me?" Wade teased.

"Obviously" Zoe answered "We're just been naked on the floor of my apartment"

"That don't mean anything Doc". Wade looked at her confused.

"Wade, stop – it does to me – and you know it" she said hitting him lightly on the chest.

"So you've got the hots for me" repeated Wade deciding that he wanted to milk this one...

"Wade, if you must know, I am permanently hot for you but one more word from your mouth and I could easily change my mind ..." Zoe threatened.

"Well, all right then" said Wade contentedly. "See, now we've got almost nine and a half hours before I have to get to the airport. You've got nine and a half hours to show me _just _how much you fancy me".

"You wish!" Zoe retorted.

"Oh, sweetheart, you have no idea ..." Wade replied happily as he lent in to kiss her yet again ...


End file.
